The Order of the Sith Knights
by fox destruction
Summary: A boy of five years was persecuted and almost killed by a mob of villagers and ninjas who left him almost dead, after that the boy was found by a rebel leader who took him with him, now eight years later the boy appears as the leader from one of the most lethal organizations in the world. Summary Complete inside
1. Chapter 1 The Order of the Sith Knights

**Summary**

**A boy of five years was persecuted and almost killed by a mob of villagers and ninjas who left him almost dead, after that the boy was found by a rebel leader who took him with him, now eight years later the boy appears as the leader from one of the most lethal organizations in the world and with only one goal in mind, to protect your home and destroy anyone who tries to destroy your home and family. Light elements of Star Wras.**

* * *

Three figures could be seen crossing the great forest that surrounded the entire country of fire. The three figures were jumping tree after tree at a very high speed with only one destination in mind, Nami no Kuni. They had to arrive quickly if they wanted to finish their mission successfully, the three figures were dressed in a big black robe, a hood of the same color covering their head and a metal mask on their faces making it impossible to recognize them or their gender, all three figures maintained a constant speed without diminishing even a little even after days of running without stopping.

Suddenly the hooded man in front stopped, raising his hand and squeezing it into a fist. He made the two behind him stop too. Looking ahead, the three saw a group of four people and a dog walking carelessly through the forest and apparently none of the five had noticed his presence, putting his hand behind his back the man pulled out an Kunia with an explosive label attached to he, the man threw the kunai with all his strength towards the betting direction where the five people were going, waiting for a few seconds he heard as the kunia exploded calling the attention of the four people and the dog which ran towards the address where they had heard The explosion . After seeing how they ran out the man waited a few seconds before giving the order to his two companions to follow him again.

* * *

Zabuza Momochi a Nukenin from the village of Kirigakure no sato, also a former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu known throughout the ninja world as the Kirigakure no Kijin who earned that title because it ended with what would be a whole generation of students who were about to start the Academy in that same year, but they did not have that opportunity because a young Zabuza without having some kind of previous training killed and massacred all those who were in the room with him, including the He had killed a couple of Chunin who wanted to stop him.

Due to the massacre that Zabuza had committed that day the people of Kirigakure decided to change their habits and the graduation examination of students in the Hidden Village of the Mist because for a student to graduate and be recognized as a ninja of the people he he would have to face death against all his classmates and only the last one standing would be considered a true ninja and a killing machine, due to that test Kirigakure became known worldwide as the Chigiri no Sato or the village of the Bloody fog.

All the ninja villages used that name to refer to that town. But the leaders of that town never cared how they called them, they knew that because of that method of training is that they carried the best shinobi in the world which were to meet even the most dangerous missions without a drop of fear for his life, but since the founding of Kirigakure not sato Zabuza grabbed the only person to manage to kill all the students in his class without training at the tender age of eight. For years Zabuza served and killed a large number of people in the name of his people, for years he faithfully served his leader until one day he decided to strike a blow that left him terribly and forced him to run out of his town to Do not be killed by your furious leader.

After leaving his village for the failed assassination attempt against the Yondaine Mizukage, Yagura Karatachi, he forced himself to live for a time in anonymity so as not to be found by him, after not being able to end the life of the tyrant Yagura which had started a massacre against all Kekkei Genkai bearers because according to him they were all abominations, Demons who could not afford to live together with human beings, so he started to marry them and kill them all in their path, and as they say that stupidity is as contagious as the flu, almost everyone in their town paid attention to their words and also went out to hunt and kill the carriers of bloodlines. For them it did not matter if they were women or children, for them all those with a Kekkei Genkai were only demons without soul or heart, due to all that slaughter the village was divided into two camps and thus began a great civil war among those who they were on the side of Yagura and those on the side of the so-called rebels carrying the disease known as Kekkei Genkai. Of course Zabuza had taken advantage of the state of chaos and confusion that the civil war had created to give his coup d'etat and position himself as the leader of the people.

So he, along with his most loyal supporters, threw himself against Yagura again, but what the Fiend Devil never expected was that Yagura knew about all his plans and intentions, so when the Devil appeared in his office he received him with all his ANBUS which killed all the followers of this and forced him to run away like a beaten dog.

Currently Zabuza was not having a good week, and is that after becoming a Nukenin from the village of Kirigakure all those years ago, the tube would accept all kinds of mundane jobs to survive and have something to eat, after several trips and degrading missions for a ninja of his level Zabuza was hired by business magnate and billionaire Gato, who was the owner and owner of the shipping company Gato which was only a facade for his real businesses, illegal businesses such as human trafficking , prostitution, drug trafficking, extortion, blackmail, murders and all kinds of illegal business that the human being could commit. Zabuza had been hired by the millionaire for a simple job, to eliminate a bridge builder named Tazuna which was creating a bridge that would connect Nami No Kuni to the rest of the world, a bridge that if built they could easily be freed from the yoke and the slavery in which Gato had put everyone in the town of Nami No Kuni.

For Zabuza this was supposed to be a simple mission, to kill the builder and collect the reward for his head and then look for his next job, so for that he sent two of his henchmen, two brothers known as the Oni Kyodai, Meizu and Gozu two Chunin that like him once belonged to Kirigakure not sato and that in turn like him were also renegade ninjas. But seeing that the days had passed and that neither of the two brothers returned with the head of their target he decided to investigate what had happened to them, after a small search was that Zabuza had understood because it was his accomplices who had not returned With the head of his target, apparently the old builder had hired a small ninja team to protect him. He knew that he would have to charge a bonus to Gato for having to face off against the Konoha ninjas who had been hired by the old man as his protection, among the ninjas who were protecting the old builder he could recognize one of them. A powerful and famous ninja known as Hatake Kakashi..

Hatake Kakashi also known as Sharingan no Kakashi or the man who had copied more than a thousand Jutsus, the only living student of Minato Namikaze the Konoha Yondaime Hokage, along with accompanying him was a Genin team consisting of a pink haired girl, a dark haired Pale skin and what looked like the last Uchiha if his dress told the truth, when the fight between them exploded Zabuza was placed in the front with his powerful combination of Kenjutsu and water jutsus, he had also completely blinded his opponents using his jutsu more famous the Kirigakure no Jutsu, because of that he could dominate the ninja that he easily copies and manage to catch him in the Suiro no Jutsu. After catching Kakashi easily in his Suiro no Jutsu, Zabuza created a pair of Mizu Bunshin to take care of the terrified Genin and the bridge builder.

But what the Devil of the Mist never expected was that the Genins would overcome their fear and demonstrate great skill and skill, which they had used by mixing animals with inks which were created by the pale boy and a fuuma shuriken which was combined with the Kage Fusha of wind demonized by the Uchiha. Together they managed to save their sensei who immediately returned to fight against Zabuza.

After Kakashi was released by his students the second Round began, so by taking his opponent seriously and with all the ability of his Sharingan, Kakashi could confuse Zabuza by making him believe he could see the future, which caused the Nukenin he will let down his guard, using a Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu Kakashi could subdue the infamous Devil of the Mist, but before he could give the final blow an ANBU Oinin Butai hit the criminal Zabuza with three Senbon needles right in the neck and thus putting end to his corrupt life that carried the Demon of the Mist. Kakashi not very convinced of the death of the renegade ninja approached the man and placed his fingers on his neck to check his pulse, after checking that the man had no pulse Kakashi gave his space to the ANBU to take care of the Ninja's body renegade as it should have been.

After leaving the Ninja hunter of Kiri to finish with the body of Zabuza Kakashi decided to continue with his mission to protect the bridge builder, but bad luck for the ninja of Konoha as soon as he took a couple of steps towards the house of the man this fell to the ground exhausted due to the constant use of his Sharingan, after arriving at the house of the builder and putting an exhausted Kakashi to sleep them Genins decided that like their sensei they had to rest a bit to recover their strength after of that long and dangerous journey they had. Barias hours after Kakashi regained consciousness for his exhaustion of Chakra he decided to tell his Genin about the possibility that Zabuza is still alive and that everything the ANBU had done was a treat between them in case some Zabuza's day and his accomplices are trapped by hunting or enemy ninjas. If that were to happen the fake ANBU would go into action and attack Zabuza to leave him in a state of false death and thus be able to mislead his enemies.

After telling them about the possibility that Zabuza might be alive and being helped by a fake Oinin Butai they came to the conclusion that Zabuza would return for Tazuna to finish his mission, although that could not happen until he is completely cured of all his injuries that he had suffered during his fight and even if he received the proper medical treatment he will be out of combat for a week or so, so he decided that his students would take that week to train and thus be more prepared and trained for the I meet Zabuza and his associates.

Zabuza Momoshi was ready and a little excited because after a long week of rest and hearing the constant cries and complaints of Gato about not being able to kill the bridge builder he was finally fit and ready for his next fight with Kakashi , he knew that if he spent one more day in bed listening to the cries of Gato he would end up killing the bastard dwarf, even though he knew very well that if he did that he could cause him problems in the future to be able to follow his next contractors, since nobody he wants to hire a renegade ninja who kills his clients. After a short walk to the unfinished bridge and after easily knocking out the workers he waited for his opponents but this time everything would be different since he was better prepared and he would not fall into the traps of Kakashi and his infamous Sharingan, although he still surprises him like a bloodless man Uchiha could so easily master and use a Sharingan eye. After seeing how Kakashi together with his students and the bridge builder had arrived he decided to give them a very good welcome so by making a quick hand positions he formed a thick fog which covered the whole unfinished bridge and thus causing all but the and the false ANBU had zero visibility of everything that surrounded them.

After creating the fog and blinding his enemies Zabuza had ordered the fake Oinin Butai to deal with the students of Kakashi while he was in charge of the ninja he personally copied, the fight that followed was incarnated and brutal, during almost the entire fight Zabuza almost completely dominated his opponent due to the advantage that the fog provided him and his specialty in the use of the Sairento Kiringu which only the members of ANBU and the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu have been able to master completely, also to the disadvantage of the warrior Sharingan, Zabuza was part of both divisions and that is why he is the current possessor of one of his swords which was known as the Kubikiribocho or the Knife of the Decapitator, the only sword that even after being broken into a thousand pieces could be repaired only with only adsorb the iron in the blood of their enemies.

The sword had a large size but despite that she was very easy to handle, because of that Zabuza managed to cause a big wound in the whole chest of Kakashi. Kakashi knew that he was in a lot of trouble, he was running out of Chakra almost completely due to the constant use of the Sharingan, but apart from that he was also very concerned about his students Sasuke and Sai who were fighting against the accomplice of Zabuza who was a skilled user of the Ice element, a very skilled and powerful one who was able to perform jutsus with one hand, he knew that no matter how much faith he had in his students none of them could beat the masked boy especially with the bad teamwork that both possessed which was caused by Sasuke's arrogant attitude and Sai's lack of emotions. The function of both things always caused that both were in disagreement and in constant discussion, luckily for him the bridge builder was being protected by his third student Sakura Haruno, he knew that even though Sakura was not one of the strongest Kunoichi of the whole village she had the skills and knowledge to stay safe while fighting Zabuza could still defend herself, in addition with Zabuza fighting with him and the ice user fighting against Sasuke and Sai he did not have to worry about the builder Bridge was killed by one of his enemies.

During his fight against Zabuza, Kakashi had managed to get a parchment out of his Jounin vest, so ready to end this fight and save his students he looked at all the fog that covered the unfinished bridge, so without further options he started Make the necessary signs for your next jutsu. "**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu**" he shouted as he placed the parchment on the ground, some letters came out of the parchment which formed a type of seal that spread throughout the land. "It does not matter where you are zabuza, you can never escape from my jutsu" he said as he held the parchment against the ground.

Zabuza for his part did not say anything or pay attention to the words of his opponent, he just remained silent as he approached his enemy silently, suddenly he stopped when he felt a strange vibration under the floor, jumping to his side left the achievement dodging a big dog that came under the bridge, feeling more vibrations the renegade ninja jumped back to the side, taking a look at the place saw that there on concrete there was another dog but this was smaller than the previous one. Zabuza narrowed his eyes when he felt another vibration under him, he tried to avoid it again but could not in time since a dog that came out of ground faster than the previous ones and held him tightly on his left leg, his eyes opened when he felt barias vibrations more, looking around he saw how the same dogs before with others came out of the ground and began to bite him by barias parts of his body, he let out a small growl when he felt like dogs buried their teeth in his arms , legs and barias parts more, but the worst of all was in his right shoulder where was the biggest dog of all, he was not only the biggest but also was the one that had better subject of all and that prevented that he could move or get free. The renegade ninja growled a little more when the big dog pushed his teeth deeper into his skin causing the blood to start coming out more quickly from the wound, he also held it tightly with his legs so that he could not escape or move, not It's like he could escape anyway. Looking up a little he saw how all the fog that covered the bridge began to slowly disappear making him see his enemy standing in front of him.

* * *

The three previous figures were standing on a tree while looking at everything that was happening in front of them. They had arrived in the morning to the village of Nami no Kuni and as soon as they arrived they began searching for their targets, they scanned the whole town in search of them until they could find the place where they were hiding. When the three managed to find them they decided to wait and see how the events were resolved before acting, after a bit of research they managed to find out the plans of their objectives and decided to follow them until they reached the bridge under construction, but before reaching the bridge they had to make a small deviation, after that they were back behind their objectives. When they arrived at the bridge under construction they could see and feel the large amounts of chakra colliding against each other which meant that their targets were in a fight.

Looking to the side, the apparent leader of the small group felt how his second target was heading to the bridge as well, calculating the distance he was on the bridge he could deduce that his second objective would be on the bridge in less than fifteen minutes, narrowing his eyes behind his mask he saw as the fog began to diminish. One of the figures behind him also saw the fog disappear so he decided to speak. "Taicho we have to act now or our mission could fail" he said looking at the named taicho who only nodded without taking his eyes off their targets.

"I'll take care of this, you'll be in charge of watching and waiting for our second target to arrive, he's not far from here so do not rush, wait for my order to attack since we do not want the target to be scared before of time, we have to wait for the right moment to be able to accomplish the mission at one hundred percent "he said in a deep voice, after his companions nodded disapproval in a Red Fog Shunshin.

"I never get tired of seeing that," said the figure on the right side as soon as his leader had left, he was the same people who had previously spoken with their leader. "Although I sincerely hope that Taicho can control himself against the ninjas of Konoha and that he does not lose everything" he said a little worried, he knew about the rancor and hatred that his leader had for that town which was the cause of the most great pains and losses that he had had throughout his life.

The second figure looked at his partner before speaking. "You more than anyone else know that he is a professional, he would never risk his mission because of a personal problem" said the other figure with a distorted voice like his captain and his companion, turning his face he saw how all the fog had disappeared Almost completely. "Now concentrate on the mission, you know how important this is for our people." His partner beside him only nodded as he waited for his other target to appear.

"Hai, Hai you and taicho should learn to relax and learn to enjoy life a little, not everything in life is work" he said while sighing. "Man you should get a girl to take away the tension of so much work" he said just to close his mouth quickly thanks to the penetrating look that his friend had given him when he said that, even with that mask on he could feel the Cold eyes of his companion looking at him. "Well, I'll shut up," he said before remaining completely silent.

* * *

Zabuza knew that he was in trouble, his arms were useless because of Kakashi's dogs so he could not use his sword to defend himself, he could not take the dogs off and every time he tried a movement the dogs bit him more strongly. Looking at his incapacitated enemy, Kakashi spoke. "It's time to end this Zabuza, I'll finish your life right here, but it will not be with one of the techniques I copied but with one of my own creation" said the ninja who copied while placing his right hand pointing to the ground while that the left hand was placed on his right elbow, the Chakra began to gather quickly in the palm of his hand.

Zabuza's eyes widened when he saw the entire Chakra gathering in his enemy's hand, but that was not what caused his eyes to open but the fact that the Chakra was so concentrated that it could even be seen In simple sight, he saw how the blue Chakra revolved around Kakashi while in his right hand a kind of lightning formed. "This will be your Zabuza end so be prepared" he said as he finished accumulating all the Chakra in his hand. The copy ninja looked at the Kirigakure no Kijin and saw that he was a little scared. "**Raikiri**" the scream as he ran in the direction of his enemy to pierce the heart and thus end the life of this.

Zabuza closed his eyes resigned to his fate, he knew that he had no escape from this and that no matter how hard he fought everything would be in vain, so closing his eyes he waited for his imminent destiny. Zabuza I wait for the pain that would come with being pierced by a lightning in the heart, he waited and waited but the pain never came. Slowly opening one of his eyes to see what had happened and why he was still alive. When he opened his eyes they immediately shot in shock when he saw that there was in front of him, there in front of him was his crime partner with open arms to protect him from Kakashi's jutsu, but that was not what surprised him, no, what really surprised him was the figure in front of them, the figure was completely covered from head to toe with a black robe, his head covered by a hood and his face covered by a metal mask making it impossible your recognition

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the figure that appeared and held his arm to prevent him from killing Zabuza. "_How fast, I never felt it or I saw it coming_" thought the ninja who copy who made a small grimace and released a small grunt of pain to feel the pressure on his right wrist which was being held tightly by the stranger. "Who are you and what are you looking for here?" he asked the newcomer who just ignored his question and stared directly at Zabuza.

"I can not let you kill Zabuza, Hateke-san" spoke the figure while he had the Konoha ninja held by his right hand which had his jutsu still active, the stranger released Kakashi's hand and as soon as he did he he turned quickly and hit the Konoha ninja in the stomach and sent him rolling on the ground, after avoiding the murder of Zabuza and hitting Kakashi the stranger threw a Kunai to the parchment of Kakashi's Invocation making all the dogs disappear in barias explosions of smoke and also causing that Zabuza fell of knee by the exhaustion and the bite of the dogs, the stranger stopped completely showing his height of 1.59 which showed that it was a few centimeters bigger than the accomplice of Zabuza, turning around hooded he looked at the Nukenin of the village of Kirigakure not sato, everyone could see that on the masked chest was the Kirigakure badge with a lot of pride over his heart On the other hand, Kiri's Nukenin paled in fear when he recognized the uniform worn by the masked man and also what his presence here meant.

"This is impossible! You are supposed to have been dissolved during the purge of Kekkei Genkai!" exclaimed Zabuza with much terror for his life, and it is to be expected because there was a member of the most lethal organization in the ninja world, a group so lethal that even the most violent and bloodthirsty swordsmen of Kirigakure dare not challenge, when the ANBUS fail on a mission to them they are the callers to make sure the mission is completed successfully, it is said that the members of that group have never failed a mission, they have never lost a member in combat and they only respond to the Mizukage, which is the one person with authority to give them orders throughout the village of Kirigakure, they are also the personal guards of the Mizukage, he knew that if one of them was here it meant that Yagura had won the war and had sent them to eliminate him for his failed assassination attempt that he had committed against him and definitely Zabuza would prefer to have all the ANBUS of Kiriga kure behind him and not a member of this organization which never failed any of his missions, especially those of murder or persecution.

The hooded person ignored Kakashi in favor of turning around and looking Zabuza straight in the eyes before speaking. "Zabuza Momochi, Nukenin from the village of Kirigakure not sato and former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu, classified as Nukenin of Rank A in the Bingo-Bukku of Kirigakure, accused of attempted murder against Yondaime Mizukage Yagura and others Crimes, so by order of the Mizukage, I have the obligation and the mission to take you back to the town of Kirigakure, not whether you want it or not, "he said while ignoring Zabuza's exclamation.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked the hooded man again since apparently he was ignored the first time by this one, he winced under his mask while grabbing his stomach hurt by the hooded kick, the tube admitted that it was a very bad blow strong and unexpected on the part of the hooded, even his arm was still hurting and with a possible bill for the pressure exerted by the stranger, he was also getting tired of being ignored, looking out of the corner of his eye he could notice that both Sasuke As Sai they were completely unharmed with some minor scratches and bruises but other than that completely healthy and safe.

The hooded man stopped looking at Zabuza and his accomplice to look directly at Kakashi. "This does not concern you at all Hatake-san, this is a matter between people of Kirigakure so I recommend that you continue with your mission to protect the bridge builder while I take care of-" the hoodie could not finish speaking to cause of applause that began to be heard throughout the bridge without finishing. Suddenly a strong gust of wind passed through the place and took away all the fog that still remained in the place, when the fog completely dissipated all those present could see Gato standing at the other end of the bridge, but he was not there. alone, behind him were about a hundred bandits all armed and ready for a fight.

"What does this mean, Gato?" Zabuza asked while he was helped by the fake ANBU who still wore his mask to not be identified by anyone.

Listening to speak to the man he had hired to kill the bridge builder Gato decided to make a small joke about this and the situation he was in. "Who would say that the devil of the Mist would be defeated by a man and three children" he said in a small smile on his face "Demon berry that you are not even if you want with a drunk old whore" said Gato in a tone mocking causing all his thugs to laugh at said Ninja. "But to answer your question, Zabuza-chan, you knew that hiring renegade Ninjas is very expensive, and as a businessman I have to make sure that I spend less than what I produce, so I thought that instead of paying you that large sum of money I promised I decided to distribute it among all these fine gentlemen which I'm sure will do a better job than you, now seeing that I do not need your services you can consider yourself unemployed" he said with a sinister smile on his greasy faces.

Hearing that, Zabuza frowned before looking at the Sharingan man. "Kakashi apparently you and I are no longer enemies" said the devil of the fog while looking at the ninja of Konoha, Kakashi only nodded as he watched the group of bandits who were ready to fight, even with all his injuries he was willing to pay to Gato for his betrayal, he would teach the dwarf never to betray a person like him. "Gato, you will regret having betrayed me" he said as he tried to take his sword just to growl in pain because of his injuries caused by Kakashi's ninja dogs, ignoring the pain the deal he had to raise his sword again but he could not, his arms did not have the strength to move it, much less lift it.

"JAJAJAJAJAA, and how do you do that, if you do not even have the necessary strength to move your sword, JAJAJAJAJA, after I finish with you and that masked bitch I will put your head on my fireplace while she becomes the slave of my men" laughed the billionaire while all his thugs licked their lips with anticipation for everything they would do to Zabuza's accomplice. Gato raised his only good hand before lowering it and pointing it at Zabuza. "Boys, kill them" after the crime tycoon said those words all the thugs threw themselves on their prey with everything they had in hand, swords, Tonfas, knives and many types of weapons could be seen in the hands of the bullies of Gato. All of them ran with a smile on their faces and with the intention of killing everyone on the bridge so they could earn the day's pay that their boss had promised them.

Zabuza's partner began to make the necessary seals to launch a Jutsu that could protect both him and Zabuza from the wave of thugs running towards him, even Kakashi himself who with all the pain he felt in his stomach, wrist and the wound caused by Zabuza was prepared for a fight against the bandits, giving a signal to his students he let them know that they had to prepare also for the fight against the bandits. Sai pulled his both from his back while his partner Sasuke took out two Kunais, while Sakura was responsible for protecting the client, Zabuza ignored the pain caused by his injuries and took his sword while preparing to fight, even if he had to fighting with his teeth he would kill Gato and each and every one of his low level thugs, all of you saw his preparations when the hooded man in front of them raised his hand to stop, placing his right hand on the side of his mask metal spoke him. "Bravo, Charlie, now," he said as he looked calmly at all the thugs who rushed towards them with the intention of killing them.

Everyone who was behind the masked man was wondering about who or what he was talking about. A few seconds later the question on everyone's mind was answered when a loud scream was heard all over the bridge unfinished. "**¡Suiton: Suijinheki!**" shouted a voice behind all bullies of Gato, the bandits stopped their advance and turned to see who was the one who had spoken, but as soon as they did they watched in horror as a giant wave arose over the left side of the bridge and without any warning or warning the wave fell on them. The big wave that had risen swallowed almost half of all the bandits that were on the bridge and threw them into the sea below them, all the unfortunates who were caught by the water and thrown into the sea began to scream for help or help. The screams and supplications could be clearly heard all the people on the bridge but nobody did anything to help the poor victims who began to be swallowed by the water.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted one of the surviving bandits, many asked themselves the same question his partner had asked, in a moment they were running thinking of the happy that they would be massacring all the enemies of their boss and then half of their group was swallowed by a giant wave that apparently came out of nowhere.

"What the hell am I?" Said others of those who had been lucky enough to stay on the bridge. "I'm as surprised as you are, where the hell did all that damn water come from ?, it's impossible for something like that to be natural" I ask he watched as half of those who were swallowed by the huge giant wave and sending them to the sea died slowly, some drowned while others died when the waves crashed against the concrete columns of the bridge, he made a small grimace when He watched as a wave sent a man crashing into the concrete with such force that his head separated from his shoulder.

"If I believe it too, in fact I am sure that all this was the work of those damn ninjas, so we have to finish them all before they do something else" cry another, those who survived nodded and charged again against the ninjas in front of them.

But before they could advance three meters another voice was heard, but now in front of them. "**Raiton: Jibashi**" everyone stared at the masked figure that had landed on one of the bridge rails. "Who the hell is that fenome-GAAAHHHRR" all the bandits cried out in pain when they were electrocuted by the electric jutsus that the hooded one threw, the Raiton Jutsu was messed up with the waste water that the wave had left earlier and was causing many bandits they fell dead, but the most surprising thing of all was that even with the combination of water and electricity some twenty bandits were left alive.

The bandits who were miraculously alive were slowly rising from the ground, looking around they saw the charred corpses of their companions. While the bandits were watching the bodies of their other dead comrades, the business mogul made backward steps as he looked at all the bodies of the bandits he had hired, panic, fear, terror, horror and despair. they could be seen clearly in the face of Gato, the billionaire tycoon could not believe what his eyes saw, of the more than one hundred bandit he brought with him alone there were twenty of them and they all seemed a little cowed.

They all saw as the apparent leader of the hooded ones, from his tunic, what looked like a black metal tube with an exit hole and a small red button on it. Zabuza's eyes widened as he recognized the type of weapon the man had taken out. "Then Mizukage Yagura won the war and brought all of you back together?" He asked looking at the leader of the group that was in front of him, he knew that the man was the leader because he had given the orders and for the details in his uniform which were a little different from those of his companions.

"All your questions will be answered when all this ends Zabuza Momochi" he said without even turning around to look at the renegade Ninja, his gaze remained fixed on Gato and the bandits who had lived on until now, pressing the button that was in the piece of metal tube caused that what looked like a red saber came from the only hole that had the metal tube.

Kakashi and Sai's eyes widened a little when they saw the strange weapon in the masked man's hand. "It looks a lot like Tobirama-sama's Raijin no Ken" Kakashi said while squinting at how similar that weapon was to that of his previous leader, even though he was also very fascinated and intrigued as to how Kirigakure managed to replicate the weapon of his deceased leader.

Zabuza snorted derisively when he heard what Kakashi said. "Please Hatake, you are very wrong, those weapons are not at all like the Raijin of your second Hokage, in fact these weapons are more lethal and powerful than the Raijin of your second Hokage, these swords are much more dangerous than the Raijin , and if the reports that are in Kirigakure are true then the Raijin is just a vile attempt to copy the weapons used by the members of the order "he said while looking at the leader of the group, he knew very well what would come next, the he would have to find a way to escape before the man finished with the bandits of Gato, but he could be next in line to receive a slow death by the sword that the man used.

The leader of the strange group raised his weapon slowly while aiming it against the mercenaries that were still alive, raising his other hand towards his masked face he spoke. "**Kirigakure no Jutsu**" said and a fog twice as big and thicker than all the view previously covered the unfinished bridge, the fog completely covered everything and everyone who was on the unfinished bridge, even Zabuza himself could not see Nothing inside the thick fog although it is one of their specialties. For fifteen seconds everything was silent, the only thing that could be heard on the entire bridge was the constant breathing of all those who were on it. When everyone on the bridge thought that nothing would happen shouts began to be heard from all sides, cries of pain, pity and agony were heard all over the place, the screams were heard for about five long minutes, during all that time the ninjas present were kept alert not to be caught off guard, especially when they could not even see their own hands because of all the fog.

When the screams of pain stopped the thick fog that covered the bridge disappeared just as quickly as it had formed, Sakura could not contain the scream of horror that came from her mouth when she saw what the fog was covering. Where everyone could see it, there were the bodies or rather the remains of what were once the bandits hired by Gato, legs, arms, heads, entrails and all kinds of parts that made up the body of a person were scattered by the unfinished bridge. Several steps ahead of where the mutilated bodies were found hooded with his red sword which was still dripping the blood of the people he had dismembered. Sasuke who was barely conscious after his fight with Zabuza's partner vomited everything he had eaten at breakfast and dinner, Sakura could not stand the sight and ended up on the ground unconscious, while Sai on his part was a little Green and is that even with all the training he had had he had never seen something as unpleasant as what the man with the metal mask and the strange sword had done with his enemies. He watched as the masked man began to walk slowly toward a Gato who was completely terrified.

Gato after seeing what the man in the mask had done with his bandits and watching him slowly approach him he tried to run away from the man in the mask, he knew that if he could get to his boat he would be completely safe, but he never expected the man to appear in front of him with his sword in his hands. "Por-please do not kill me, I'll give you everything you ask but please do not kill me, I'll give you everything, money, women, jewelry and everything you want, I just ask you please do not kill me "the dwarf pleaded as he fell to his knees in front of the executioner dressed in black.

"..." The man in the metal mask said nothing as he watched as the millionaire dwarf and tyrant humbled himself and begged for his life on his knees before him.

Gato to see that the man did not respond to try to use his ace up his sleeve to save himself. "If you kill me you will never know where the builder's family is" shouted the trying to negotiate with the masked man, while on the other hand Tazuna became tense and worried about what Gato had said about his grandson and his daughter, the He was about to run to the little man and shake him so that he would tell him where his family was but he stopped when Kakashi appeared in front of him and stumbled the way.

"You mean the woman and the boy you sent to kidnap with these two thugs," said the masked man as he snapped his fingers, Gato's eyes widened as the heads of the two men he had sent for Tazuna's family fell to. his feet. "Since you can see both of them were killed by my companions long before we arrived here, and after killing them we relocated them to another place where you can never find them," he said calmly.

Gato seeing that he could no longer use Tazuna's family as a bargaining chip to see if he could negotiate with the man in front of him, if something he had learned as a businessman is that everyone has a price. "Yes, if you do not kill me I will give you half of all my money and land, you will be a very rich man and you will not have to work anymore in your life, you could even form your own ninja village if you want" he said only to listen to what seemed to be laughs of ridicule on the part of the masked man

The man in the mask stopped laughing as he looked at the tiny man in front of him. "And how or with what money do you intend to pay me Gato" he said making the man look at him as if he were an idiot The man in the mask saw the face of Gato and decided to explain what he wanted to say. know Gato but all your fortune, land, jewels and everything of value that you had was taken by us Gato, you now have nothing, even your own company was taken by us "said the hooded while the face of Jack went pale of the horror of knowing that everything that was taken from him. Everything he had gotten from bribes, blackmail and his innumerable illegal deals was taken from him by a nobody and without value.

"Your damn bastard!" He exclaimed furiously as he looked at the man in the mask. "I'll finish you and your whole family" said the angry dwarf, but if the hooded was offended or bothered by the dwarf's words he did not show it . He just raised his lightsaber over his head.

"Gato, EX-president of Gato Kanpani, you are accused of exploitation, drug trafficking and smuggling of people, also for your crimes against Nami no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni and By orders of the Daimyo of Mizu no Kuni and the Mizukage of Kirigakure I do not know you're sentenced to death, do you have any last words to say before you die? " he asked while looking at the corrupt man, Gato tried to plead for his life once again but his pleas were ignored by the man in the tunic and the metal mask, the hooded man under his sword quickly and short to Gato horizontally, after that he took a 360 degree turn and made a vertical cut on Gato. The four pieces of the body of Gato fell to the floor of the bridge, causing all its entrails to be watered all over the place. Looking at one of his masked comrades he spoke. "Bravo take care to clean up this mess" he said as he turned around and away from the dead man.

"Hai taicho" was the only thing the Bravo named before he proceeded to use a water jutsu to clean the bridge and throw the remains of 11Gato11 and the bodies of his dead thugs into the sea where they could never be seen again.

While Bravo did his cleaning job the man in the mask walked almost to where Tazuna was and the Konoha team that was protecting him, the Konoha ninjas to see how the masked man was approaching them, they could not avoid tense, after all they had heard the cries of pain and agony of Gato's men as he killed them and cut them all to pieces.

Standing in front of the builder and the ninjas of Konoha he decided to speak. "You can calm down Konoha-nin, we are not your enemies," he said as he snapped his fingers and a third figure appeared next to him, and like him and his other partner he was also dressed in the same way as the others doing so it is impossible to identify him, they saw how the newcomer handed a parchment to the first one. "In this scroll is all the money that was taken from you by Jack, in this scroll there are also some gold jewelry and ingots that you can share among all in the town and thus be able to recover their lives" he said as he handed him the parchment to Tazuna who received him with a smile on his face.

"Is this really, here is what Jack gave us?" he asked while his eyes filled with joy and tears of happiness, the poor man began to scream even more when the leader of the group nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much, you do not know how important this is to us, thank you for your help, thanks to all of you we were able to free ourselves from the tyranny of Gato and his thugs, if there is anything that we can do for you they only have What to say and I will gladly do it "he said as he looked at the masked man, he felt indebted to these hooded men for what they had done for their people and because they had saved the life of his daughter and grandson.

The man shook his head as he looked at the old man who reeked a bit of alcohol. "There is nothing to thank Tazuna-san, we were sent here by order of the Daimyo of Mizu no Kuni and the Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato so that we could help the good people of this town to free themselves from Gato and its tyranny, after all some time ago Nami was part of Mizu no Kuni and that's why we were sent to help our neighbors, the only thing we asked in exchange is that Nami allow us to use their merchant ports as in the old days "he said as Tazuna nodded quickly with tears still in my eyes.

"Sure, of course, maybe if we sit down we can come to an agreement that benefits both parties and maybe we can create a mutually beneficial alliance like the one before," he said as the man nodded and pulled a parchment from his tunic. and I gave it to Tazuna.

"Our Mizukage had thought the same and that's why I could give him this," he said as he pulled out a new parchment, Tazuna took the parchment and looked at the man confusedly "Here are the details of what our terms would be for an alliance , you can take your time to study it and when you finish you can send a Message to Kirigakure and a delegation from the Daimyo-sama and the Mizukage-sama will be sent to negotiate and finish the final details of our alliance "said the hooded while he gave a brief glance at Konoha's Genin team, turning around he started to leave and go to his teammates who were watching Zabuza and his accomplice so they would not escape, it's not like they could escape from them all modes, not with those wounds and even if in the most infinite of possibilities they achieved it, it would only be a matter of hours before they were found. nte. The hooded man was about to reach his group but before doing so he stopped when he heard Kakashi speak to him.

"That was his plan from the beginning, not to save Nami in order to win a trade agreement with the people" Kakashi said as he closed his eyes, the tube admitted that it was a very ingenious plan, to save a people from misery and the oppression to then deliver everything that was taken away by the tyrant, doing that they made the people of Nami remain in debt to them and use that as an excuse to be able to create an agreement in which it benefits them, also This alliance plant a very important problem for both Konoha and Hi no Kuni because being Kiri and Nami allies would mean that Kirigakure would have full control over the traffic of people entering and leaving Nami under the excuse that they did that for monitor any suspicious person and prevent another tyrant from doing the same thing that happened with Gato. But Kakashi knew that that was not true, he knew that the real reason for Kirigakure was that with Nami not Kuni as his ally they would have total control of the town and a good strategic point to attack Konoha in the event of a war, they could easily use Nami to bring a large number of soldiers and in a matter of minutes have an army ready to attack Konoha quickly, so the people of Nami would be exchanging one tyrant for another, but with the difference that he would not exploit them and he would keep all the profits, but he would use them as a military base in case of a quick attack against the country of fire, also with Nami in his pockets. Kirigakure would have full control of the east side of the sea.

"The details and implications of our mission are not your concern Hatake-san, I would advise him to dedicate himself to complete his mission and not get involved in foreign affairs since the last time he reviewed Kirigakure and Konohagakure were not allies" said the hood while watching the ninja he copies. "Also if I were you I would be more careful in choosing my next words because otherwise ... These could be the last" he said as he disappeared and appeared behind Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes opened when the hooded man appeared behind him, not even with his eye Sharingan he could see the moment the man moved, his body became completely tense when he felt as the man's red sword placed on his neck, he could feel the heat that came from the man's sword behind him. "There's no need to be so aggressive, Kiri-san," he said as he tried to make the man behind him calm down a bit. "You're right in what you say, neither Kirigakure nor Konoha are allies but neither are we enemies" replied the ninja who copies looking at the man in the iron mask out of the corner of his eye.

The man in the mask nodded as he lowered his sword and returned to appear in the same place where he was before disappearing. "I'll just tell you one thing you should learn Hatake-san, in this world you can not trust anyone outside your village, remember that today's friend may be tomorrow's enemy, you who belong to Konoha must know more than anyone , because even the strongest of whirlwinds can be destroyed if enough trees fall, "he said critically as he left for his team, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the accusation of the man, but for now forgetting to smile as he looked at the man of the mask.

"Ma, ma, as I said before, you do not have to be so hostile between us, after all we can be friends" he said as he gave the man a smile to try to appease the tension that had accumulated between them, the hooded he paid no attention to what Kakashi said and just kept walking.

After being ignored by the man Kakashi smiled uncomfortably as he never scratched, turning to look at all the members of his team. "Well guys I think that's all for today, we'll go back to Tazuna-san's house to rest and see how Tsunami-san and Inari-san are" he said as he gave them one of his strange smiles of eyes that only he he could give, but anyone who knew him well would know that he was still a bit tense because of how the man easily appeared behind him and without him noticing.

Tazuna quickly remembered what Gato had said about his family and even that he believed in the words of the guy who killed the tyrant and released his people, he wanted to check it personally if it is true that they are okay. "Yes, I think it would be a good idea, I want to check how Tsunami and my grandson Inari are," he said as he started walking towards his home

"But, Kakashi-sensei, what will happen to Zabuza and the fake Hunter Ninja? Will we just let them go like this, as if nothing happened?" I ask a Sakura which had recovered from the previous scene she had seen.

"There is nothing that can be done Sakura, not without causing a conflict between Kiri and Konoha, remember what that hooded said, they will take care of Zabuza and his partner and that makes it a matter of the village of Kirigakure, our mission is to protect to Tazuna and that's what we are, "he said looking at his student with pink hair

"But sensei, may be his strategy to then attack us when we are unprepared" she said full of fear and terror of being torn to pieces by one of those guys with metal masks.

"Then we'll be in a lot of trouble if that happens," he replied as he took one last look at the hooded men and Zabuza.

"What do you mean sensei, I'm sure you and Sasuke-kun can beat all of them," she said as she looked at her sensei.

"What Kakashi-sensei means is that if they decide to attack us we would have no chance against them, it was bad enough to fight Zabuza and that false Ninja hunter, and it would be even worse if those three join them against us" Sai he said as he watched the group of five who were also watching them. "I do not know if you noticed or not Sakura, but those three are very strong, maybe stronger than Zabuza" Sai ended up making Kakashi nod according to what that his student had said.

"Sai is absolutely right Sakura, a confrontation against them will only result in our defeat and even worse in our death, the best thing for us would be not to enter into conflict with them and wait until they decide to attack us" he said while remembering how fast and lethal that it was those three hooded men and fighting against them would only result in their deaths, especially when he did not see when the man appeared behind him.

Sasuke clenched his fists in anger as he remembered how easy he was beaten by Zabuza and his accomplice, and, he was also jealous of the hooded force and the quick and easy manner with which they ended all the bullies of Gato , looking at them he could perceive a strong Chakra coming from each of them, he needed that power, he knew that with that power he could kill his brother and thus avenge his Clan. For him the only good thing about the whole mission was that he had been able to wake up his Sharingan and that took him a step closer to fulfilling his goal, but even with his Sharingan awakened he was still weak, so if he had the same power and weapon that one of those hooded men could easily kill his brother.

"_I will have to inform Danzo-sama about these people since they could be a danger to Konoha and the foundation_" thought the pale ninja with black hair. After taking one last look at the hooded ones, all the Konoha ninjas left and left Zabuza with the three hooded ones.

After not feeling the Konoha ninjas the group leader turned to Zabuza and looked at him before speaking. "Well, now that we are completely alone, Zabauza Momochi we have the order of Mizukage-sama to return to you along with your accomplices, we fear the order to take them with us whether you want to or not" said the leader while Zabuza was I was tensed by the statement of the subject in the black robe.

Squinting his eyes, the Devil of the Fog spoke. "Seriously do you think I'll come back with you voluntarily" he said as he grabbed an effort to look more rude than he was and not try to look scared by these people, he could feel how the pain in his body had diminished considerably so lifting his sword he pointed it against the leader of the group, the man showed no fear or nervousness even with the huge sword pointing to his face, the accomplice of Zabuza took out a pair of needles Senbos to fight and protect their leader and lord, the companions of the masked they took out metal tubes equal to the one that the man used against the bandits and Gato.

Seeing this the leader of the group raised his hand to stop his companions. "Our orders are to take you with us alive or dead Zabuza, you choose, because one way or another you will come with us" he said calmly as if there was not a big sword in front of his face. "But in truth I would not like to have to kill a possible companion if I can help it "said the one not intimidated by Zabuza or his sword, during the war in Kiri he and his team faced more dangerous and more powerful opponents than Zabuza Momochi and his sword, for years they fought in the war in conditions that even the Devil of the Fog would fear to fight alone, looking at Zabuza he knew that this would not oppose a challenge for someone with their level and less in their weakened state.

"You really think that the three of you are rivals for me, plus one would think that after my assassination attempt against his person Yagura, all he wanted from me would be my head on a tray, or that is his plan, to take me to him so that the execute me personally "he said as he listened as one of the hooded men laughed at what he had said. "What's so funny, huh?" he asked a little annoyed by how this guy was making fun of him.

The hooded leader nodded for his partner to answer Zabuza's question, after all he was mocking the wounded Devil. "You really do not know anything, Zabuza-chan," he said, making the man in front of him give him an unpleasant look. "Yagura is no longer our Mizukage, in fact the war in Kiri ended two years ago and we have a new Zabuza leader. chan "he spoke in a mocking and childlike tone as if he were talking to a small child.

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock and surprise upon hearing that news: "That's impossible! If Kiri's war were over I would already know, it's impossible for the war to end and I would not have found out, if that had After my contact I would have been informed immediately, "he said incredulously, definitely if something as important as the end of the war in Kirigakure had passed he would be one of the first to hear about it.

"The reason why you do not know anything is because of the strong vigilance of the current Mizukage who was in charge of cleaning not only Kiri but all Mizu no Kuni of all the spies who had from other villages, after all the spies including yours were arrested, we three killed them personally "said the leader of the group as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. "In this scroll is all the information you need to know about what your forgiveness would be if you decide to return with us, but, well ... You know what will happen to you" he said while leaving the threat in the air to the interpretation of the Devil.

Zabuza under his sword and opened the scroll to read it, for a few minutes no one said anything while the renegade ninja read the parchment, when Zabuza finished reading he tried to look into the eyes of the hooded to see if what they said was true but unfortunately for him the metallic masks prevented him from seeing the eyes of the men in front of him, so giving a long sigh he spoke. "Well I will go with you, but if any of you try something strange I will take charge of ending their lives" he said while squinting in an intimidating way but the only thing he received in return was a snort from one of the bedridden which made him angry a little.

"Enough Bravo, do not antagonize them, as for you Zabuza-san we will go to Kirigakure immediately, so before we leave there is something you have to pick up" he asked but Zabuza shook his head. "And you have something to say?" I ask the fake ANBU who shook his head too. "Well if that's all then we'll leave, your wounds will be healed as soon as we leave Nami and enter Mizu no Kuni" he said as they all nodded, jumping towards the trees they all started to address Kirigakure no sato. The hooded quickly took a triangle formation, the apparent leader took the lead while his teammates were on either side of Zabuza and his partner while watching them so they would not try anything funny.

* * *

**Konoha a week later**

After a week of construction the bridge had finally been completed, after Tazuna finished the bridge the Konoha ninjas were the first to try it since they decided to use it to get home faster and thus be able to report on the success of his mission, after a quick trip over the newly opened bridge as '**THE BRIDGE OF FIRE AND WATER**' the ninjas returned home. As soon as they arrived at their home, Kakashi dismissed his team to be able to personally inform the Hokage of the success of his mission and what had happened in it.

Arriving at the office of the Hokage Kakashi knocked on the door of the man, after a few seconds he received a forward if he opened the door and entered. "Oh, Kakashi-kun, I heard that your team's first mission was a success" he said with a smile on his grandfather's face, everyone in the village of Konoha wanted the Sandaime Hokage as if he were part of his own family, likewise the man wanted everyone in Konoha as if they were his grandchildren and despite his old age the man was still a very powerful Shinobi who was known and recognized by the whole ninja world as the Shinobi No Kami, the man who knows all the Jutsus of the village of Konoha, the teacher and among other titles, he was also the one of the few Shinobi trained by two Hokage, after the death of his predecessor the Yondaime during the attack of the Kyubi he was the only act in all the people to direct it and take it out of its moment of crisis. "Is there something you want to tell me, Kakashi-kun?" He asked looking at the serious face that the ninja copied.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, it's something that happened during the mission," he said as he looked at old Kage who just nodded to continue. "After we left the village with the client we were attacked by renegade ninjas of Kirigakure known as the Oni Kyodai which were Chunin level, after a quick confrontation and a brief interrogation to the client we learned that the client lied in the request of the mission since he did not have the resources to pay for a more level mission since his town was being exploited by business magician Gato and that is why he had to lie "he said while looking at his leader who had puckered the I know that the protocol in this case is to annul the mission and return to town, but my team was so eager to help the builder that I could not refuse the mission so we continued with it, when we arrived at Nami no Kuni we were holed up by Zabuza Momochi "he said while taking a pause for the Hokage to assimilate gives the information. Hiruzen took in everything that was heard and gave Kakashi permission to continue. Nodding, Kakashi decided to continue. "After that I confronted him for a few seconds and managed to corner him and when I was about to give him the thank you blow he was supposedly killed by a ninja hunter who later discovered that he was also working with Zabuza, a week after that we We went back to face, while I took care of Zabuza, Sai and Sasuke took care of Zabuza's partner, the fight was intense but after using my ninja dogs I was able to catch Zabuza and when I was about to use my Raikiri on him to finish with Zabuza's life, but that's when things got weird "Kakashi said as he put his face more serious than he already was, the Hokage raised one of his wrinkled eyebrows at the behavior of one of the strongest ninjas of all Kanoha

"Strange, what do you mean by strange Kakashi?" asked old Kage, all the time he had known Kakashi he could honestly say that there were very few times he had seen his face so seriously, the last time he saw her was eight years ago during the festival of Konoha, that day will always be remembering by Kakashi not only for the anniversary of the attack of the Kyubi and the death of the Yondaime Hokage but also as one of the biggest failures in his ninja history, together with the death of his teammates which he did not he could save.

"If Hokage-sama what I mean is that when I was about to execute Zabuza and his accomplice who had appeared to protect him with his body a figure appeared and stopped my hand easily and without any effort, the figure was covered by a black tunic that covered all the body and the head but the strangest thing was that his face was covered by a metal mask, at first I thought it was another ally of the but when I saw Zabuza's face was pale and scared as if I saw a ghost, the hooded man wearing the symbol of Kirigakure on his chest, when he stopped me, the only thing he told me was that he could not allow me to kill Zabuza, but before I could know more about the intentions of the man we were ambushed by Gato and one hundred of his thugs to whom he gave the order to attack us and kill us all, but before they could approach a giant wave came up the bridge and drown half of the bandits, while the other half was electrocuted by a Raiton Jutsu and both jutsus had been thrown by two hooded companions who were dressed just like him, after both Jutsus were thrown a few twenties thugs on lived, seeing this the leader of the small group created a thick fog and massacres each and every one of them, after that he proceeded to end with the life of Jack, but the strangest thing of all was that the weapon that he used it was not a normal sword but a very different one "said Kakashi and he saw how the Sandaime put a face of total seriousness.

"What kind of sword was this Kakashi?" asked old Kage seriously.

"That's the oddest thing of all, the sword he was using was very similar to the Raijin of the Nidaime Hokage, but his appearance was more like a saber still which seemed to be made of energy, unlike the Raijin no Ken of Tobirama-sama which was made of lightning, and according to Zabuza the Raijin was an attempt to copy the weapons of the hooded Kiri must know that these weapons were more lethal and with a better edge than the one of a normal sword, while the Raijin electrocutes the opponent, they cut it cleanly "Kakashi finished while old Kage was a little pensive, after what seemed like hours the old man clicks his fingers and speaks.

"ANBU wants me to gather all the Clan leaders and my advisors and I want them all together in an hour" said Sarutobi, the AMBU nodded before disappearing from the office and leaving the two men alone. "Kakashi, I want you to accompany me to the council meeting" he said seriously as he looked at the copying ninja who nodded to his leader's order, after an hour all the members of the ninja council of Konoha were present, the advice was conformed by Shikaku Nara leader of the Nara clan and the greatest strategist born in that clan or in the whole village, next to him were his two teammates Choza Akimichi and Yamanaka Inoichi, all three had the best teamwork in all Konoha thanks to her combination Ino-Shika-Cho which was inherited by her children, next to them was Tsume Inuzuka the most ferocious and wild woman thanks to the ability of her clan, she is also the second best tracker only surpassed by Kakashi and her dogs Ninjas, next to her was Hyuga Hiashi the current leader of the Clan Huyga, in the room were also the current leader of ANBU with his dragon mask on so that no one apa When his leader knew his identity, following him was Shibi Aburame, a man who, like all members of his clan, was governed by logic. Also in the meeting were the Hokage's advisers who were also his teammates during his student times of the Nidaime Hokage, his companions were Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu which were accompanied by the old rival of Sarutobi, Shimura Danzo which is the leader of the organization known as the foundation or Ne, a training department of Konoha founded by Danzo, it is also an officially dissolved branch of the ANBU of Konohagakure.

The members of the group Ne under the leadership of carry out Missions in which Danzo believes that the Hidden Village of the Leaf will benefit many of the missions but all that this group fulfilled were much more than questionable and not very respectable. The priority of the organization is its secret, most of its missions were fulfilled under the darkness and anonymity. In itself the entire Ne foundation was an autonomous group of the village, from their point of view they hold the belief they must "Keep the great Konoha tree from the depth of the earth". Due to the intense training and coaching to which they had all been subjected they all had the same belief and the same ideal that Konoha should be on top of everything being the one leading the way of the world, but everyone knows that alone They are a group of fanatics, even very dangerous ones. Everyone who was under the leadership of Danzo in Ne were just a lot of people without a mind or will of their own.

Unlike the normal ANBU, the members of Ne wore only a Tanto instead of a Katana, their greatest strength was their lack of emotion or hesitation when it comes to fulfilling a mission no matter how dangerous it is, all within this organization were strictly trained by Danzo so that these are the best of the best, the members who failed in their training were killed and discarded as if they were garbage. Each member had a code name which was assigned to him at the end of his training since his original names were taken from them.

Even after its supposed dissolution after the Uchiha Clan Massacre which was headed by Danzo and his Root members who were still operating clandestinely and the members being loyal to their leader, who recruited new shinobi behind the Hokage's back. The members of Root did not fail their formation of beings without emotions to achieve their goals, the loyalty to Danzo is so great that they are willing to betray and kill the Hokage and whoever Danzo ordered them. "Thank you all for participating in this emergency meeting," the Hokage said as everyone nodded from their seats.

"Why is this sudden meeting Hiruzen?" asked Danzo if he bothered to call the Hokage for his title, everyone in the room knew of the respect / hatred that Danzo felt for the Hokage which was because the Sarutobi was chosen as Hokage over the Shimura by the same Nidaime during the first war and from that very moment Danzo began to hate Hiruzen for his way of governing over the village, since according to Danzo he had to rule with a heavy hand as he controlled his Ne, he also blamed Sarutobi for the incident eight years ago. during the Konoha festival for the defeat of the nine-tailed Fox.

Ignoring the tone of his old rival, the Hokage spoke again. "As I was saying, thanks for coming to this emergency meeting, the reason for this meeting is due to the recent mission of Kakashi and his team" he said only to be interrupted by Danzo again.

"Did you call us all here for the simple report of a class C mission, Sarutobi?" Danzo asked a little irritated.

"The meeting is about an incident that happened in that Danzo mission and the next time you interrupt me you will be arrested and tried for treason in this same room" he said with his eyes hard as steel, he was not willing to stand that Danzo was missing the respect whenever he felt like it, he would show the old warhawk he wanted to be the one who commanded the whole town. On the other hand the leader of Ne clenched his fists under the table but did not show a single emotion on his face, he would not show weakness in front of his rival or any member of the council.

Seeing how Danzo was completely silent Hiruzen decided to continue. "Well, now as I kept saying to you, during Team 7's mission they encountered a very dangerous old organization, maybe many of you have never heard of it but it is a very powerful organization and very little is known of them "he said looking at the members of the councils, they all had a face full of curiosity, all but Shibi Aburame that like all members of his clan are difficult to see their emotions and less notice it on their face as they are always covered by his high-collared vest and black glasses, but then everyone else was curious to know about this mysterious organization.

"What is the name of this Hokage-sama organization?" asked the leader of the Nara clan, no matter how secret an organization there is always something that is known about it, since in the ninja world nothing is kept secret for a long time, Danzo's organization being a clear example of that, Everyone knew that the old war Hawk still ran his organization but without evidence to accuse him, nothing could be done.

"The organization is called** the Order of the Sith Knights**" the eyes of Danzo, Homura and Koharu were shocked to hear that, they never thought they would ever hear that name in their lives again.

"The Sith Order?" Tsume asked confused by the strange name of the organization, she was also a little curious as to why the Hokage's advisers were so afraid. "I never had that name, Hokage-sama."

Before Hiruzen could answer one of his advisors, he was ahead of him. "That is impossible, it is assumed that this organization was dissolved many years ago" said Koharu in panic, she knew personally how dangerous that organization could be, just thinking about the havoc they caused during the war is enough to take away the I dream to anyone.

"I agree with Tsume-san Hokage-sam, we had never heard that name before," said Choza Akimichi with fade. "And also what this organization has to do with Kakashi's mission"

Sarutibi nodded as he looked at the council members. "It is understandable that neither of you knows about them," he said as he looked at all of them before turning to the ninja he copied. "Kakashi, could you please tell us what happened during your team's mission?" Said the Hokage, following the order of their leader Kakashi was placed in the center of the room where he told everything that happened during the mission of his team, he told them everything as well as their leader, many were surprised as a simple mission of rank C became one of Rank A, after the ninja who had finished copying the Hokage took the floor again. "What I will tell everyone here today is an S-level secret, only a few know about this so nobody who is not in this room can know it is clear." He said with a serious expression that only he could have, they all nodded their heads firmly.

"Well, during the Second World War Ninja under the leadership of the Nidaime Mizukage Hozuki Gengetsu came up an organization called the Order of the Sith Knights, very little is known about them alone that they were in charge of many murders and sabotage against Konoha and other peoples villages during the war, they are also said to be a very lethal group controlled only by the Mizukage and if the decision warrants it they have the order of El Daimyo to end the life of any person or politician and that also includes Mizukage himself, the little information that we have about them was given to us by an old Shinobi which you know well, the ninja was filled up by Uchiha Kagami who managed to get this information during an infiltration mission in Kirigakure According to Kagami who was accompanied by Koharu and a squadron of Jounin they were ambushed by a group of hooded ninjas with metal masks on their faces while s tried to infiltrate inside Kiri, during the mission Kagami managed to escape from them but Koharu was captured and taken hostage, while everyone else was killed "he said while pausing.

Looking at the council members he saw many faces full of wonder and disbelief because of what he was saying, after a second he decided to continue. "After resting a little and recovering her strength, Kagami decided to go back and try to infiltrate Kirigakure again in order to save Koharu, after a couple of days of searching she managed to find her and rescue her from her captors but it was too late because Koharu when it was found and saved and they had obtained a lot of information about us, they also managed to erase the memories of everything they had done to her and all the information that they had stolen from her, even today they are just some Little vague details that Koharu has been able to remember, all the useful information was erased with a strange Fuinjutsu that they possessed, and as you may have noticed, the mission was a failure. But the worst of all was that when Kagami was about to leave the Water country with Koharu they were found and attacked by the Sith members who had attacked them before, fearing that Koharu would be caught again Kagami decided to face alone against all of them, when Koharu achieved get where we assembled a large group of ninjas and went in search of Kagami, unfortunately when we found him was lying on the border of the country of fire, the poor was full of injury and was barely conscious and had also lost much blood, but even so Kagami demonstrated his great strength when in spite of his wounds he managed to tell us what little he knew about the Sith before he died, "he said while speaking in a sad voice over the death of his old friend and companion. "Shortly after Koharu returned we suffered many guerrilla attacks where the few survivors described men dressed in black with metal masks on their faces, after that we had to withdraw our troops from the border with Kiri, the casualties were too big and we could not send more Shinobis to be sacrificed fighting in a fight we could not win, and as they realized by the report of Kakashi the three strangers have the same characteristics as the members of the Sith Order that we were informed by Kagami and the ninjas sent to Kiri before he died "he said, all the members of the councils who did not know about this were surprised, they would never think how dangerous this organization was, looking at Koharu they saw that his hands were shaking uncontrollably as he remembered the torture to which she was subjected so that she could extract all the information from the village, after taking a Piro the Hokage looked at his rival. "Danzo, I know you still have your Ne in operation, the only reason I have not dissolved it personally is because of the results that have been shown in favor of Konoha, so tell me you know about them" I speak looking at the former Falcon war

Danzo narrowed his eyes or rather his only eye in anger at how he was discovered by Sarutobi, he always thought that all his operations were carried out with the utmost discretion so that no one would notice, but apparently he had underestimated his old friend. Like Danzo all the other members of the council were surprised to know that the Hokage knew that Ne was still active and he had done nothing to destroy it completely, of course they would not dare to question his Kage or speak against him , but that's not why they should like that Danzo still had his clandestine ANBU. Looking at their leader Shikaku decided to speak. "But as a group like that was kept secret for so many years, someone must know something about them, no village or group can be so close, let alone hide something like that from everyone. spies of the world, even Jiraya-sama should know something about them "he said trying to analyze all the information I hear and also to lighten the tension that had been created between the leader of the people and the organization Ne.

Seeing that there was no way to keep the secret Danzo decided to talk and help his old friend at least this time. "As Sarutobi said I still actively maintain the Ne, during one of the raids that my Ne agents had on Kirigakure they were discovered by the members of the Order, all but one was killed and somehow they were able to remove the seal of silence that all my agents had on them, after apparently interrogate and torture my Ne agents the Sith members discovered where the base that I had at the time was and decided to attack me, that way I lost my eye "said while he was putting his hand on his bandaged eye. "I only managed to live thanks to the sacrifice of many of my agents" he said while many were surprised, everyone thought that Danzo had lost his eye during the times of war and not by an attack Sith in his own village, that made them more nervous than before, knowing that a group of unknown ninjas would know how to get in and out of the village without anyone knowing about it. to.

Seeing the growing panic among the members of the council, the Hokage decided to take the floor to relieve them all, it would not do him any good to have everyone frightened. "As you know Kiri has been immersed in a civil war for many years, we managed to infiltrate informants in the village and during one of the reports they sent me, it was mentioned that the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura had dismantled all the organizations except the ANBUS for fear that the Order could overthrow him for his tyranny, so without the leadership of the Mizukage and without orders from the Daimyo they had no choice but to dissolve, after the betrayal and the assassination attempt against Yagura by Zabuza the village went into a state of total blockade and reports wound up since none of the ninjas wanted to be discovered by the Mizukage which killed anyone he saw as a traitor or anyone with a Kekkei Genkai, but for two years that the reports do not arrive, also from that time Kiri to more guaruardada state and in a total silence, the surveillance of its borders increased forty which has made it impossible for us to obtain information on the people and their state, "he said, for two years nobody knows anything about Kirigakure and its civil war, and the sudden appearance of the group members may have meant that the war is over. , he would have to contact his old student Jiraiya so that he can get information about the town and his state

"Hiruzen is right, three months ago I sent a team to investigate the sudden silence in Kiri but so far they have not returned, but now with this new information from Kakashi I think they were killed, which lets us know that in Kiri the war I finish but the question is in Who was the winner? The rebels or Yagura? " said Danzo.

"For now all this will have to wait, now we have to prepare for this year's Chunin exams to be held here in Konoha, we also have to make all the preparations to receive our guests from other village, we will also take this opportunity to see if Kiri send teams to compete and when all this fits and only when Danzo and I finish we will try to investigate any news about Kiri, so if I find out that you disobeyed my orders Danzo I will execute you in front of the whole town for treason "said the Hokage , he would be willing to let Danzo continue with his Ne but only as long as it is beneficial for all Konoha, not to sectarian that Danzo disobeyed orders as if they were the words of a small child. After everything was said and done the Hokage finished the meeting and dispatched everyone in the room, everyone left except Kakashi who just stayed in his place. "Do you have anything else to say Kakashi-kun?" he asked while looking at the man

"In fact, if Hokage-sama, during my talk with the masked Kiri, he told me something a bit unsettling which I did not want to share with the council members since I think it's just something that only you should listen to."

"What exactly was this man telling you Kakashi?" I ask the Hokage

"What he told me was that you can never trust anyone outside his town and he also said that even the strongest whirlwind can be destroyed if enough trees fall down, I thought you would know what that would mean," he said. as the Hokage became tense after hearing that

"I do not know what bear Kakashi could mean, surely it is something unimportant and worthless, now please retreat since I have a lot to think about and paperwork to do" he said looking at the copying ninja, Kakashi nodded his head and left the council room, that only in the room the Hokage thought about all the mistakes of the past and the problems and the mystery that surrounds this organization. Old Kage was about to take a cup of his tea that his faithful secretary brought him but when he took the cup it broke in a strange way, a crack formed on the cup, the crack had the shape of a whirlpool which caused that old Kage frowned, he was never a man to believe in omens and curses, but he did not ignore them either, glancing out the window he saw dark clouds forming on the horizon. Dark clouds that did not forecast anything good for the people of Konoha and its people.


	2. Chapter 2 back home

**Chapter 2 back home**

"Run away!"

"The demon escapes."

"Kill him before he escapes!"

"It's time to avenge my demon family."

"Today will be the day of your monster death!"

Those and more cries were heard from a large crowd of people, the mob was chasing what they would define as a demon in human form, the appearance of that demon was that of a simple five-year-old boy, a child that now he himself was running for his life, the boy had blond hair, blue eyes like the sea, three marks of whiskers on each cheek, the boy was wearing a black t-shirt with orange stripes, blue pants, child's feet They were barefoot and full of blood and blisters from so much running of their pursuers.

The boy has been running for more than an hour, during all that time he has been trying to escape from the ninjas and angry civilians who came after him and his blood, since he could remember he has always had to run, always having to hide, always having to endure insults and blows whether civilians, ninjas or other children who tormented him and beat him while calling him a monster, murderer or abomination, they even had some that said things as hurtful as his mother and his father had committed suicide because he was a monster and they did not want a monster as a son, he never knew why they told him all that and even though he asked the only thing he received in response were more blows and more insults.

As he ran the boy stumbled over a branch of an albor and fell to the ground which caused him to hit very hard on the head, listening as his pursuers approached the child surrendered, his feet were hurting and much more than he tried to know he could not keep running anymore, he also knew that no matter how hard he tried he could never escape from his pursuers, he could never escape from them in the past and now it would be the same so to try harder, so He just lay on the floor while waiting for his tormentors, he could already feel the blood coming out of his head and run down his face and end up on the floor.

What was once a beautiful golden blonde hair was now a mixture of blond and ruby red courtesy of a small wound on his head which was caused by falling against the albor. The poor boy did not even try to run and get away from his pursuers who were quickly approaching him, he did not try to move even when he saw a gap in a very close to him. The blond boy gave a loud cry of pain when he felt that a metal weapon was entering his right leg, looking at the weapon saw that this was a tool, ninja a double-leaf Kunai to be more specific. "Why, please do not hurt me, I have not done anything," he said as tears and blood rolled down his face. The little boy saw how all the villagers and ninjas had cold, cruel smiles on their faces as they looked at him as if he were nothing more than a piece of scum

"It's time you paid for what you did to my daughter," said a woman a little older as she hit the boy with a bottle on his head, turning the small wound into a bigger and more serious one, the poor boy crying stronger while his head bled deeply, a large man dressed in the chunin uniform approached the blond while taking a sword that was hooked on his left hip, with just a quick movement of his arm the short tendons of each leg of the boy to keep him from running away.

Both the villagers and Shinobis shouted for joy and approval for what the man had done, some even began to congratulate him for his great work. Walking around the blonde the man smiled as he watched as the boy slowly bled from his multiple wounds. "AJJAJJAhaahha ... where do you think you go demon, today is the day you paid for everything you did to our people and our families," he said before sticking his sword in the boy's left thigh. While the man did that the villagers and ninjas continued to cheer with joy and happiness, they also encouraged the man to continue making the boy they called a demon suffer, everyone from the villagers to the ninjas delighted in the cries of pain that came from the mouth of the child.

For three hours the child was a victim of the cruelty of the human being, the poor man was burned, beaten, stabbed and used as target shooting to test the Jutsus of some of the ninjas present, all one by celebrated in approval for how much the blond child suffered while they waited their turn to abuse the child either physically, mentally or verbally as many did when insulting and spitting, during all that time the poor boy did not tube other than cry every time he was hit, every time that he was cursed, every time he was hurt or spit crying, and while he was crying he asked everyone to stop, but while he was pleading harder was the blows they beat him, even on one occasion the blond came to to ask for the help of his mother but it never came, the only thing he received in return was more blows and jeers from the villagers who said that his mother died only to not have to raise a monster like him.

After hours of abuse and mistreatment the villagers and ninjas got bored with the child so they left while he was still bleeding on the cold dirt floor, with his clothes shreds and covered in blood they left him lying there as if it were nothing , waiting for some wild animal to find it and finish the job. Half an hour after his tormentors left the boy regained consciousness a little and began to open his eyes which were completely swollen and purple, when he managed to open his eyes completely he spoke. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday, Naruto, may you be happy," he said while making a drawing on the floor with his own blood, after finishing what he was doing he began to feel like he was losing strength that had recovered, slowly he began to close his eyes and fall unconscious again but not before hearing a scream from a woman, the last thing his blue eyes could see was a figure with long auburn hair.

When the mysterious figure approached the unconscious boy she saw the drawing of what looked like a cake and three candles, not far from the cake she could read something the child wrote. "Oka-san help me" said the writing made with blood as well as the cake and the candles.

* * *

Kirigakure not sato, literally the village hidden in the fog, known worldwide as the Chigiro no Sato for its brutal graduation exams of the ninja academy, said test is that the last day of academy you must kill all your classmates before that they keep you, and if you are lucky to be the last one standing, then you are automatically a new Genin of the people while the others are just worthless trash for not being able to survive.

Since its founding Kiri was known and feared for its large number of swordsmen and their formidable warriors, for them the best sevens swordsmen of the village were chosen and thus one of the most powerful groups of the village was formed. Among the most powerful groups in Kiri were three organizations which were the Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu, the ANBUS and the Knights of the Sith Order.

The Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu. They are the best shinobi of their generation with the Kirigakure swords, which only Kirigakure can produce. There can only be seven members at a time, hence the name. The swords of the Seven Swordsmen are handed down from generation to generation since the era of the First Mizukage, and they are considered mystical. Together, the Seven Swordsmen are capable of overthrowing an entire nation, and that is why they are considered the most powerful shinobi in the village behind the Mizukage.

In the past, the members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were those people who came out of the Blood Mist graduation exams with the greatest skills in battle. However, the members also had a great desire for power, which caused many of them to desert and end up being renegade ninjas.

Among the most powerful swordsmen of kirigakure not sato was Kisame Hoshigaki who became a member after killing Fuguki Suikazan, who revealed that he was a traitor who leaked information to the enemies and after knowing that Kisame killed him thus becoming one of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist and the bearer of the great sparking sword of chakra known as Samehada, very shortly after that, I followed the footsteps of the former carrier of Samehada and became the first member of the seven swordsmen of Kirigakure who He leaves the village after committing several unauthorized murders and an attempted coup which went wrong.

Zabuza Momochi would later do the same, but like his partner this failure in his coup d'etat and attempted murder against the Mizukage which caused him to run out of town to avoid being killed. And so his successively story was repeated again and again among the Swordsmen of Kirigakure, although it must be said that not all members of this organization ended up being traitors or madmen obsessed with power, one of those cases was Hozuki Mangetsu who was a loyal shinobi from Kirigakure and a member of the Hozuki clan until the day of his death. Mangetsu who despite being the youngest of all his teammates was crowned as the strongest of the group, the youngest person to become the leader and the first in the entire organization to be able to use and master each of the Yoto swords. A feat that nobody other than him has been able to achieve.

The weapons used by the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure are called the Yoto swords or also the Demon Swords which are seven special swords belonging to Kirigakure since the time of the First Mizukage Byakuren who ordered their manufacture, each sword is cast in a different way and all They have a different special ability, ranging from absorbing chakra to exploiting a person with a simple cut. Since its creation the swords were passed from generation to generation among the seven swordsmen of the fog, some were obtained by merit while others were obtained with blood.

Following closely the swordsmen were the ANBUS which was the acronym for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, they were also known as the Dark Side of the village, they are the best of the best in charge of protecting the whole village, its Kage and its people, each village has its own version of the ANBUS. Those of Kirigakure seles know as the Ninja hunters, apart from taking care of their people they also have another very special job which was to hunt down and kill all the ninjas that have deserted or planned to desert the village. These ANBUS in particular had the name of ANBU hunters who dressed in almost the same way as the normal ANBU, with the exception that the hunters wore a blue kimono with a striped turtle neck shirt. You can also wear a mask with slanted eyes which had a wavy design instead of your mouth, and your village symbol of fog on your forehead.

The ANBUS Hunters were also responsible for removing the bodies of their enemies after they were killed and that all valuable information was extracted from their bodies, this is done in order to ensure that the secrets of said objectives They were taken to their village to be replicated. The secrets that a body could possess were very diverse as for example a special Chakra, healing herbs, foods, ninjutsus, special medicines and Kekkei Genkai, all of which could be very useful for the people and their people.

After them was the number one organization in all of Kirigakure and throughout the world. The Order of the Sith Knights, which was the most effective and lethal organization that could be created, the Order is such a strict and select group that only twenty-two people are allowed to enter without the leader of the organization. Members are selected from hundreds of volunteers who came from both the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist as well as the Chunin, Jounin and ANBUS units. Each member specializes in silent murder, infiltration, murder, interrogation, espionage and torture, each volunteer has been proven faithful to being interrogated and tortured for several days without rest. All those who can not finish the regimen are returned to their old units but not before going through a process in which the memory of everything lived during the training is erased.

During the purging of bloodlines it was rumored that Yagura dissolved them for fear that they would overthrow him to regain the peace of the country and the government. The identity of each one of the members of the Order is only known by the Mizukage and the leader of the organization, not even the Mizukage councilors or the feudal lord himself had access to that information.

All the members of the Sith Order wore the same dress, only the leader of the group could wear a uniform different from the others with the slight difference being that the leader carried the Kiri symbol on his chest, his back and his right shoulder, his mask also had a slightly different shape than the other members. The weapons used by the Sith are known as Lightsaber, sometimes called a laser sword, which consists of a plasma blade, driven by a kyber crystal, which is emitted from a usually metallic grip and could be closed at will. It is a weapon that requires a lot of skill and training since a single false move and its carrier could lose a limb, each know of light is greatly improved when the user's elemental skill is used, the lightsaber is synonymous with the Sith knights and is a weapon only used by the Sith and only them, which were created using the special chakra of the Lord Sith Shodaime which is the name given to the leader of the Order along with the title of Darth which is the title given to the captain and supreme leader who leads the Sith knights.

Lightsabers are generally used both offensively and defensively. A lightsaber has the ability to pierce anything from enemies to anti-explosion doors. The only way to block an attack from a lightsaber was with a weapon made of a material that led the energy as for example the Raijin of Tobirama Senju, also another thing that could block the lightsabers are the Jutsus based on Raiton, some rare metals like the one that most Yoto swords are made of or just another lightsaber.

Two figures could be seen arriving at the main entrance of Kirigakure, one of them is a known criminal worldwide called Zabuza Momochi and accompanying him was his faithful masked accomplice, after leaving Nami they were traveling at full speed for three days to To get to Kirigakure, the trip was a bit brutal for Zabuza and his companion since none of the Sith who accompanied him made a stop to rest for which they had no other than running for three days without rest. During those three days Zabuza was always vigilant in case one of the Sith tried something against him or his companion, since his trip began Zabuza never heard any of the men speak or even say a single word, anyone who saw them could believe that the three were silent because they were always completely silent and that reminded him of the difference between the Sith and any other unit, the Sith only speak during the missions if it was completely necessary, while the other ninjas spent their time talking during the entire mission which always caused them to find it. Looking forward Zabuza could see the Great and strong doors that protected the town of Kirigakure No Sato.

He did not remember when it was the last time he saw or dreamed of the great doors of Kirigakure. Unlike the other towns, Kirigakure did not have large, luxurious and striking doors like those of Konoha or Kumo, whereas the doors of Kiri were half the size of Konoha's doors, said doors were made of the same steel as most the Yoto swords, a steel that like the Samehada absorbed the Chakra of any Justu that hit it, also that same material made them almost indestructible, surrounding the village and as a natural defense was a thick fog which caused many inexperienced get lost in it and end up in the forest which was full of wild and dangerous animals which could kill a man or a ninja very easily. All that was going back to Kirigakure not the best preserved and protected village of all, which meant that an invasion of the town would be almost impossible at best.

When both Zabuza and his companion began to cross the fog that surrounded the village they felt a small chill run through their bodies but both quickly ignored it as a cause of the cold winds that were often accompanying the fog, being only fifteen meters from the doors of Kiri Zabuza and his accomplice had to stop for a small inconvenience which was that there were two ANBUS squads around them, all of which had their weapons ready for a fight. "Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice, you are under arrest for attempted murder against the Mizukage Yagura" said the leader of the group with his shark mask, the Nukenin quickly pulled his huge sword and pointed to the leader of the group.

"I knew, I knew that I could not trust any of you, but if you think that they caught me alive they are very wrong" he said as he prepared for the fight against ANBUS, which tensed when they saw the fearsome sword that had demon of the Mist, they all knew the stories that had about man and his formidable strength.

Of all the ANBUS that were surrounding Zabuza there were only a couple of them who were not scared by the man and that same pair was ready to attack and possibly kill the renegade ninja. But before anyone could do something that would provoke a fight, a voice was heard throughout the field. "ENOUGH!" the voice said in an authoritative tone, all the ANBUS were alert while looking for the new intruder, suddenly a figure landed in front of them, as soon as all the ANBUS recognized the man they immediately stood firm while guarding their weapons.

"Darth Maelstrom-sama, I did not know that you were accompanied by these criminals," said the ANBU leader as he looked at the supreme leader of the Sith.

The newly appointed Darth Maelstrom nodded as he pulled a parchment from his tunic and handed it to the ANBU leader. "This is a parchment signed by the Mizukage-sama where Zabuza Momochi and his allies are granted a pardon for all their crimes against the previous Mizukage in exchange for their services and loyalty to the people of Kirigakure no Sato" he said as he watched as the ANBU leader reviewed the documents to make sure everything was in order, not that he did not trust the word of the Darth Maelstrom but that he had to show the man the effectiveness of the ANBUS when it comes to doing his job.

After checking that everything was fine and in order the leader ANBU gave the signal to all those who accompanied him to leave and return to their normal patrols. "It's all in order sir" he spoke as he returned the parchment to the leader of the Sith Knights who only nodded, after that his gaze went to the criminal. "Now Zabuza-san to get into Kiri I need to hold your hands to avoid any altercation in the town, this is only until you get to the office of Mizukage-sama" he said while watching Zabuza who gave him a look with distrust, looking The leader of the Knights saw that the man nodded.

"Well, if you try something funny, I'll kill you" he said as he looked at the ANBU, the ANBU leader paid no attention to Zabuza's threat and began his work.

Raising his index and middle fingers the man with the shark mask spoke. "**Fuinjutsu: Sai**" he said and suddenly Zabuza's arms joined themselves to his back, the named Demon of the mist growled a bit at the sudden force but still he said nothing, after applying the same treatment on the False ninja hunter the leader ANBU left leaving Darth Maelstrom alone with the prisoners, snapping the fingers mentioned above Bravo and Charle appeared with their leader in firm positions.

"We will go quickly to the tower of Mizukage-sama, I do not want anyone to notice us, nor to see the detainees until they decide what their sentence will be," he said making both of them nod and each of them take one of the prisoners , Bravo took Zabuza and Charle took the false hunting ninja, when Darth Maelstrom saw that they were all ready, he took the lead while his subordinates followed him in. The trip to the Mizukage tower was relatively quick and uncomplicated, to them it took only fifteen minutes to get from their position to the tower where their leader was, after arriving at the tower they walked in silence until they stopped in front of the Mizukage gate. "Well Zabuza-san I will release your arms but any Attack on the Mizukage or anyone inside the office will cause me to tear your head off your shoulders, are we clear? "he asked making Zabuza nod, after that He proceeded to release them both before knocking on the office door.

"Go ahead," said a voice from the other side of the door, entering the office Zabuza saw two people and one of them was a woman who was sitting in the seat of the Mizukage, staring at the Nukenin recognized her from her years as a member of the seven swordsmen of the fog, if he did not remember badly the name of the girl was Mei Terumi. He could not believe that the weak girl he had known for years was the leader of the town, that made her the first woman to take on Kage's mantle since the Ninja Villages were founded.

Mei Terumi is a very beautiful woman with a thin figure, she has reddish brown hair that reaches her ankles, a bow tied with a dark blue band, two strands of which one covers her right eye and two that cross on the chest, just below the chin. His eyes are light green. Dress a dark blue long-sleeved dress that falls just below the knees. The dress covers only the upper part of your arm and the lower part of your breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but it does not cover the shoulders and still leaves a considerable size indentation. She also wears shorts the same color as the dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings, which lowers on her knees. Around the waist, wear a belt with a bag. In addition, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin guards that reach along her knees. She also wears dark nail polish and usually wears pink lipstick.

Looking at their leader the captain of the Sith spoke. "Mission accomplished Mizukage-sama," said Darth Maelstrom as the Mizukage nodded with a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that, Darth Maelstrom -san" Mei said with a smile on her face as she looked at the masked man. "We never doubted the success of your mission, and I also see that you were able to bring Zabuza-san with you" Mei grew a little more as she veered at the Nukenin who was staring at her, in bobado with her beautiful figure. "I would advise you not to see me with those Zabuza-san eyes, I am a happily married woman and I am also very sure that my husband would not be very happy about that" he said as he pointed to the man who had his back to Zabuza and in front of him. she, in the old days she would have enjoyed the look that Zabuza was giving her, she always liked to flirt with men to see the reaction that she caused in them and that is why she always behaved provocatively, but now being a woman married, mother of three children and the leader of her town she had to change her attitude and behave like the leader she is.

The Nukenin cursed when he learned that the woman was already taken, after all she was a woman with a body that any Kunuichi woman would or would not kill to have, looking at the lucky bastard he saw that it started to turn to face him, his eyes opened when he recognized Mei's husband and before anyone said or could do anything he threw himself at the man with his sword in his hand and intending to cut it in two. But before Zabuza could reach two meters near the person he was stopped abruptly and crashed violently to the ground.

Zabuza's eyes opened wider than before when he saw who were the people who had stopped him, looking around he could see five members of the Order of the Sith Knights all of whom were pointing their lightsabers towards him, from his position he could see that each was pointing to a vital point of the body, listening to a grunt of pain Zabuza turned his eyes in the direction of the sound only to see his partner in the same position as him, suddenly a shadow I put on him so looking up he saw the leader of the group that brought them to Kiri again, he saw how the man pulled out and activated his lightsaber. "I warned you Zabuza, I warned you that any incident or attack against any of the people inside this room would end in your death" he said as he lowered his sword with the intention of cutting off Zabuza's head. "Wait!" a loud scream was heard throughout the room, the man debuted his sword a few inches from Zabuza's neck, looking up at the people he had spoken to. "What's wrong, Mizukage-Sama?" he asked as he looked at his leader.

"Thank you for defending us Darth Maelstrom, but I think we should give Zabuza-san another chance, after all he has been out of town for many years and does not know what is happening here"  
Mei said with a beautiful smile on his face, Darth Maelstrom looked into his leader's eyes and after a second looked at his teammates.

"Retreat," he said and a blink of an eye disappeared. "One more and I'll take care of your death Zabuza, and this time nobody will save you" he said while helping the Nukenin rise from the ground while his companions helped Zabuza's partner.

Nodding happily Mei looked at the former member of the seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. "Well, now that is resolved, Zabuza-san I know you have many questions and I'm sure we can answer some of them" Mei said as she laced her hands on her desk causing them to cover her mouth.

Frowning the renegade ninja looked at the couple in front of him before speaking. "What the hell is going on here, how is Yagura still alive?" Zabuza asked while being stopped by Darth Maelstrom so that he would not attack the previous Mizukage again.

"That's really simple, during one of our encounters against the Yagura-kun ninjas we realized that he was under the influence of a powerful Genjutsu, so with the help of one of our best teachers on stamps we could stop and seal the flow of Yagura-kun Chakra and thus be able to make an interruption in your Chakra in order to awaken it "Mei said while looking at the ex-member of the seven.

"Genjutsu, that is impossible given the special condition of Yagura, the Genjutsus would be ineffective against him at best" he said skeptical, he knew that people like Yagura could not fall into Genjutsus, he had also been studying about people like Yagura in case one day he had to face one.

Nodding, Mei spoke. "I know how you feel Zabbuza-san, for all of us it was also a surprise, we, like you, thought the same, but thanks to the confirmation of one of our best hunters we discovered that it was true, we also discovered that all the actions committed by him in the past were works of the person who induced him in the Genjutsu "she said, Zabuza relaxed a bit but was still very suspicious of Yagura who until now has remained silent while watching everything.

Looking at the look that Zabuza was giving him, Yagura decided to speak. "What the Mizukage-sama says is true Zabuza-san, during the hard time of the purging of blood lines until the day I was awakened I knew nothing of what was going on around me, even now I still can not Believe everything I did to the people of this town, when Mei-sama told me everything I was equally or more surprised than you, so I would like to apologize for all the bad things that I did to you in the past " Yagura while leaning a little.

Zabuza was surprised when Yagura, one of the strongest people he knew, was leaning over him and apologizing to him, the fog demon was feeling a little nervous and embarrassed about that, so he stepped back and decided to speak. "Suppose I believe you, but who, or rather, is so powerful to introduce a complete Jinchuriki under a Genjutsu, and if everything they say is true why is it that you are not incarcerated or were executed to prevent something like that from returning? to happen "asked Zabuza, he was willing to give the benefit of the doubt to Yagura, but he was not completely willing to trust him, he still had his doubts about the previous Mizukage.

A face of total seriousness appeared on Mei's face as she looked at the man. "For a while we asked ourselves the same thing and we could only reach a logical conclusion, the Sharingan" Mei said making Zabuza's eyes go in shock. "The sharingan of the Uchiha clan is the only thing with enough power to put a complete Jinchuriki under a Genjutsu without anyone noticing it, we also decided not to execute Yagura-kun since he was not completely under his mind at that time and he was not to blame for anything that happened while he was being controlled, he was just a puppet, a puppet that was controlled by someone with the Sharingan and forced to destroy our beautiful town. "

"That makes sense, the Sharingan is one of the most powerful Dojutsu and one of the most basic functions that it has are the Genjutsu, but what would an Uchiha gain from putting Yagura under an illusion? I do not see any sense in that" The demon asked a little confused.

"Zabuza-san, you do not remember which village the Uchiha served?" Mei asked looking at Zabuza directly in the eyes, Zabuza's eyes widened in shock at understanding what Mei meant.

"Konoha" Zabuza said while Mei nodded

"That's right, since the founding of the Sith Knights during the Second World War, Kiri was the least affected of all, during that war Konoha lost many great shinobi like Tobirama senju, Kagami Uchiha and many more, it would be very understandable that Konoha has sent one of the strongest Uchihas to put Yagura-kun under a Genjutsu and provoke a massacre, and thus weaken the military power of Kiri "she explained while Zabuza nodded as it made sense, provoke an internal war is the best way to weaken and kill your enemies, since an external attack will join forces, but an internal one would cause them to split and be more vulnerable to any attack or invasion.

"If all this is true then that would explain the sudden change of Yagura, and also from what I see, everyone in the town already knows, since I do not see anyone asking for their head on a tray," he finished while looking at the previous Mizukage.

"You are very right in that, everyone in the town knows what happened with Yagura, and although it was very difficult at first but with a little hard work and effort he was forgiven by everyone" she said while looking at her husband "At first I try to end his life himself, but as the Mizukage I ordered him not to do it since he could not die until he expiates all his sins, and the only way to achieve it is by serving Kirigakure as a loyal shinobi, like what he always was, "she said, Zabuza looked at the old Mizukage in the eyes and could only see the sadness and regret for all his past actions against the people of his town, the same people that I swear to protect when I accept the title of Kage, but now his hands were stained with the blood of all the poor innocents in his village that he was forced to murder.

Mei saw the sad and regretful face of her husband and that broke his heart, she never enjoyed when he was in that depressed state, she knew very well that he still felt guilty for everything that had happened, and he also knew that even for many years he still blamed everything. Sensing the change of environment, she toyed a little to draw everyone's attention to her. "Enough of that issue and let's go back to the question of why you are here originally Zabuza, as you read in the parchment it will forgive you all your past crimes against Yagura and the people of Kirigakure in exchange for your complete loyalty, yours and that of your accomplices, if you accept you will be submitted to a trial period, after that short trial period you will be established as one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist ".

Zabuza arched one of his non-existent eyebrows when he heard the woman speak. "As one, you do not want to say the only one, because the last time he checked it none of the members of the seven or their swords were in Kirigakure and the only sword that Kiri owns is the Hiramekarei which was the only one that did not have a carrier at that time "he said just to see a couple of smiles on the faces of Mei and Yagura, and a laugh not very dissimulate one of the hooded who brought him to town. "What's so funny if I can know?" I ask a little irritated.

"Zabuza, little Zabuza, you really do not know anything" Yagura said while looking at the man who frowned. "Apart from the Kubikiribocho and the Samehada, Kirigakure is in possession of all the other five swords and all of these are already in hands of the best swordsmen that Kiri could have, which brings us back to the offer that the Mizukage-sama is offering you, if you join Kiri and you will have to accept the conditions, among which are that you will have to meet At least one year of house arrest, under ANBU surveillance twenty-four hours a day, in exchange for beings reinstated as one of the seven fog swordsmen, your criminal record in Kiri will be cleared and you will be removed from the Nukenin list of Kiri "said Yagura

Zabuza thought about the offer that Yagura and the Mizukage were doing for a few seconds, the offer they were making him was not so bad, if he accepted he would be free of all Kiri hunters without counting that he would have a place where he could be without fear of being murdered at midnight. But his swordsman pride did not allow him to be under the orders of anyone other than his Kage, so if he was one of the seven again he would have to be the leader. "I accept your offer but with two conditions" he said making Mei nod so that he would continue and say his conditions. "First I want the same deal for Haku and I also want to be the leader of the seven swordsmen" he demanded while looking at the Mizukage. He would show her that if she wanted him back in Kiri then it would be on her own terms.

A smile appeared on Mei's face as she looked at Zabuza, apparently the man thought he could come and demand things from her, she would show him who is boss in Kirigakure, so smiling a little more widely she spoke. "The first of your conditions I can fulfill it, but the second one does not, and that is not a discussion, and the seven swordsmen have a leader and that will not change, I am sure that none of them will accept that their leader will be replaced by an old traitor and criminal who ran away while his people needed him the most "She said while looking at the man in front of her.

Zabuza's frown deepened a bit more as he looked at the woman in front of him. "So, then if I will not be the leader of the seven you think it's possible that I can meet the man who leads them" Zabuza asked and as soon as the term Mei snapped his fingers and a person appeared, Zabuza picked up one of his nonexistent eyebrows when he saw the person who had appeared. From the boy's appearance he realized that he was not much older than Haku. "Is this really?" Zabuza asked a little annoyed as he looked at the boy who was leading the seven swordsmen of the fog. "You really think that this brat can lead the swordsmen of the Mist," he said as he pointed at him. the poor man is shaking, the sebe who fainted in his first fight "he said indignant of how a child with half his age could be their leader, he would never allow this child to be his superior.

Mei did not like him as Zabuza was disparaging one of his best Shinobi. "I recommend you not underestimate Chojuro, Zabuza-san, after all he was named one of the swordsmen by Yagura-kun, he was also the only swordsman who stayed and fought for his people while you all ran like cowards" she said a little angry at how Zabusa underestimated Chojuro.

Chojuro has blue hair, with black eyes and sharp teeth like those of a shark, which was one of the distinguishing features of some of the Swordsmen of the Mist. He wears glasses with black frames attached to what look like headphones. He also wears a long-sleeved striped shirt and camouflage trousers, clothing that resembles the one used by Zabuza. Which is like a uniform for all Swordsmen of the Mist. He wears the Kirigakure badge on his chest and carries Hiramekarei on his back covered with bandages, as well as carrying a shuriken holder on each of his legs. "Chojuro also possessed enough skill to face the leader of the Order of the Sith Knights and almost equal conditions and I'm sure that even you should know how difficult it is for a person who is not a member of the organization "she said making Zabuza swallowed dry, after all all the Citizens and Shinobis of Kirigakure knew that the Sikh Knights outnumbered the seven by much in the handling of the sword, watched as Zabuza began to sweat Mei decided to give the final touch to his offer. "Of course you also have the option to refuse and remain a Nukenin wanted by Kiri, but if you decide to do that let me tell you that the next hunters that I will send for you will be The Sith and it will only be for me to bring your head and the Kubikiribocho "Mei said as she gave a rhetorical smile to the man in front of her." So tell me Zabuza-san, you accept or not, on my part whichever you choose is fine for me since at the end of everything the one who ends up winning is me " .

Zabuza stared at the woman in front of him, he saw the smile on his face and knew that the woman was enjoying everything, even though after all she was right, if he accepted she would be winning a new swordsman with a lot of experience in the handling of the sword, and in case he refused, she sent the Sith to eliminate him and retrieve his sword which she would give to another person who would become a member of the seven. So he knew that he only had two options, one being a subordinate of a much younger than him years, and two being hunted by a group of well-trained and lethal killers, seeing his two only options he chose the most logical of the two and the only one that could guarantee his survival. "Well, I accept your conditions" he said before looking at his companion. "Haku is no longer necessary to use that mask."

The one named Haku only nodded while taking off his mask. "As you command Zabuza-sama," he said submissively and in a voice without emotion.

Mei frowned as he listened to Haku's tone of voice, his voice sounded without emotion or feeling. After Haku took off the mask everyone saw the androgen face he had, anyone who saw him could confuse him with a girl thanks to that, only a trained person could realize that he was a boy and not a girl. "Tell me Haku-san what is your full name?" she asked as she looked at the dark haired man with an effeminate face.

"Haku Yuki, Mizukage-sama," he said as he looked at his teacher's leader.

"I imagined that, Toshiro will be happy when he sees that he is not the only living member of his clan" she said while thinking about the other Yuki clan member who had survived the bloodline purge. "I have a couple of questions for you Haku-san, how did you end up accompanying Zabuza and what is your dream for the future "I ask a little curious.

"Zabuza-sama found me during a snow storm outside of Kirigakure and if it were not for Zabuza-sama I would have died right then and there, so I gave her my life so that he would do what he wants with her, and not only my life but my skills and powers are always at your disposal "he said causing Mei to frown with each word, but even so she remained silent while listening to him speak." As for my dream or ambitions I do not have, tools like me only live to serve our masters and my duty is to serve and protect Zabuza-sama even if it costs me my life. "

"What the hell did you do to this poor guy?" Mei asked, angry at the way the poor boy expressed himself, the way he did it was as if he was not a person but a thing or a worthless object which could easily be discarded if it lost its usefulness .

Zabuza ignored Mei's angry tone and turned on her shoulder while looking at Haku. "I did not do anything to him, I only taught him the same thing that they taught us in the academy, and thanks to that Haku has the best aim that I have seen in my life, a stealth capable of being compared with that of one of the Swordsmen of the Mist, but the only bad thing about Haku is that he lacks the desire to kill, no matter how badly he treats him or the times he is ordered Haku has never been able to take a life "said Zabuza with what seemed like pride in his eyes, during that time Haku just kept quiet without caring that they were talking about him.

Mei looked at Haku, her gaze softened a little by the poor boy, she could only imagine everything he had to see happened while he was with Zabuza. Staring at the boy he saw that this was a good person unable to hurt anyone. "Haku look at me," she said, Haku complied with the order of his new leader and looked her straight in the eye. "From now on I want you to change that ideology that you have about you, you are not a tool neither of Zabuza nor anyone, Zabuza is not your teacher and you do not have to follow his orders, you are a person not a tool and as soon as you will be a Shinobi of Kirigakure I will not allow you to have that opinion about you understood "said green-eyed beauty as she gave a firm look to Haku who only nodded. "Well now one of my ANBU will escort you both to enter your Chakra signatures in the barreara, after that you will be taken to your new residence where you will be during your test year, the two of you will also have your chakra sealed during your first six months of testing, then the seal will be removed so they can train their skills. "

"Barrier, what barrier are you talking about?" Zabuza asked since the only barrier he knew was that of the fog that surrounded Kiri, that Mist is more than enough to confuse his enemies and cause them to end up somewhere else.

"I'm sure you felt a small chill run through your bodies as you passed through the fog that surrounds the town," she said making Zabuza nod. "That chill that you felt was due to the activation of the barrier which was placed after the war ended, thanks to that every time a person is touched by the fog his Chakra is analyzed and searched in the database of Kirigakure and that informs us if the person is a client or another Shinobi trying to infiltrate the town since even the most expert Shinobi can not hide all his Chakra, and thanks to that was that we discovered who were the spies inside our village before that the Sith would eliminate them all "she said a little sad to remember the large number of spies that had each town, she was surprised when she realized how the other Kages from other villages sent their spies to kidnap members of the different Clans of Kiri that ran for their lives, there were some who even dedicated themselves to provoking disturbances in both sides so that the war could continue. The only people who did not have spies infiltrated in Kri were Suna and Ame, after them all the others had spy spies. Leaving the lane of memories she returned to the subject that really matters, so looking at Zabuza she spoke "Well that's all for today Zabuza, this gentlemen will accompany you to start your re-entry to Kirigakure" she said and two members of the ANBUS They appeared together with Zabuza and Haku. After handing over the custody of Zabuza and Haku to the ANBUS, the members of the Sith Knights stood firm as they looked at their leader and her husband without saying a word.

After the ANBUS took Zabuza and Haku Mei she asked all the Sith who were watching her to leave, after seeing that only she together with her husband and the three members of the order in front of her were the only people Inside the room she activated a seal of silence and privacy she spoke. "Very good work team GHOST, but unfortunately I have another mission for you three, but for this mission it will not be necessary for you to keep your identities a secret, for this mission you will not be members of the Sith Knights but normal Shinobis of Kirigakure, Bone that for this mission I need Naruto Uzumaki, Kimimaru Kaguya and Suigetsu Hozuki "she said and the three figures nodded before quickly proceeding to remove the clothes and the armor that identifies them as members of the Siht, when everyone took off their uniform behind were the three members of the Sith Order and there were only three preadolescent boys.

Suigetsu Hozuki has white hair with a slight blue tint, purple eyes, and wears a purple sleeveless shirt with gray pants. He wears a belt around his waist with bottles of water and another belt around his waist that holds his sword. [Suigetsu wears the same clothes as in Shippuden]

Kimimaro Kaguya has white skin and green eyes; with two points on his forehead that symbolizes his Clan. He had white shoulder-length hair which was tied in a ponytail. A long-sleeved light lavender zip-top shirt, black shorts cut mid-calf, wrapped wraps around the ankles and blue ninja sandals.

Naruto Uzumaki has blue eyes and his spiky blond hair tied in a shoulder ponytail, three mustache marks on both cheeks. He wore a long-sleeved black T-shirt with him with the Uzumaki clan symbol on his back, dark blue ANBUS pants and blue ninja sandals.

Mei looked at the three boys in front of her, especially Naruto, since she found him almost dead eight years ago Mei nursed and raised Naruto as if he were his own son, looking into his eyes she saw something uncomfortable to the blond , that means something had happened in his last mission, something he did not want to tell him. But regardless of all the training to which he was subjected to hide his emotions or the different masks he used during his missions he could never hide anything from her, she has always been able to see through him clearly, so squinting a Little she spoke. "Is there something that bothers you Naruto-kun, something happened during the mission that has you so uncomfortable?" she asked, after asking that she saw how Naruto's body tensed a bit, although the blond and his teammates are the strongest Ninjas Kirigakure has she still cares for him like any mother does for her son.

After a few seconds in silence the blond decided to tell the truth to his mother because in one way or another she would end up knowing it. "If Mizukage-sama, during the mission we met with Kakashi Hateke who was being accompanied by a Genin team" he said making Mei's eyes open a little, she knew of the hatred that her son had for Konoha and all his people . She was about to ask something but stopped when the blonde raised her hand. "But do not worry, Mizukage-sama, nothing bad happened between us, so you should not worry, also the Tazuna bridge builder agreed to establish an alliance between the land of the Waves and Mizu no Kuni, he will be waiting for the arrival of the ambassadors sent by you and Daymio-sama, "he said while doing his duty as Shinobi of Kirigakure and informing his leader of everything there was happened during his last mission.

Mei decides to continue with her work as Mizukage by now, after this she will be in charge of talking and helping her son when everyone is at home. "I will take care of sending a messenger to Daymio-sama so that I send an emissary to finish the agreement" he said while the blond nodded in understanding, the room was completely silent for a few seconds, seeing this Kimimaru decided to speak and break the silence.

"Then what is our next Mizukage-sama mission?" Asked the member of the Kaguya Clan.

"As you know during the purging of bloodlines Kirigakure lost many Shinobis and powerful clans, that's why I want to send you three to participate in this year's Chunin Exams and prove to the world that we are still alive and stronger. never".

"Where will the Chunin exams be held this year Mizukage-sama?" the blond ninja asked.

"In Konoha," she said making the whole room go silent for a while, the silence in the room was so great that you could hear the blood running through the veins of everyone in the room. Each of them stared at Naruto who had ducked his head while clenching his fists tightly. "I know this can be very painful for you Naruto-kun but you along with Suigetsu and Kimimaru are the strongest ninjas the town has, and we need to show that strength to everyone and thus attract new clients to improve the economy and the reputation of the people, we also have to show the world that Kirigakure is still alive "she said while looking at Naruto who was still with her head down." I am sure that with you three in the examinations Kiri could be victorious easily, but if you you do not feel good about this, I'll rot "Naruto said as he raised his head to see his leader.

"I know you care about my Mizukage-sama but I will not let my personal feelings ruin Kiri's well-being, so my team and I accept the mission and participate in the Chunin exams," he said firmly.

Yagura looked at the blond who had a strange fire in his blue eyes, he had known him long enough to know that he was planning something, so smiling he spoke. "Well then you have two weeks to prepare and leave for Konoha, it's time for us to show the world the true strength of Kirigakure not sato" the old Mizukage spoke, making everyone nod with his statement.

"Excuse Mizukage-sama, it's not about ruining the party but I think there's a little problem in your plans," Suigetsu said making both his leader and his teammates turn to see him. "Maybe because of our appearance we can pass as Genins but our chakra give us away as this is well above the Chunin level, so if we decided to enter the exams we have to do something to cover our immense Chakra to be unnoticed and not draw everyone's attention in the exams. "

"That will not be a problem Suigetsu-san, you three will carry a stamp of your Chakra pressure, this seal will be modified so that your Chakra levels will go down so much that anyone who sees them will believe that you are just Genens with just the level of chakra to be an average Chunin and so not to alert the ninja of Konoha, also for this mission you will only go three "she said while looking at the boy in front of her." Do any of you have any other question or doubt that wants to be answered? ? " he asked while looking at the three teenagers, they gave them a negative response which caused her to smile a little. "Well then Suigetsu and Kimimaru can leave since I want to talk to Naruto-kun alone" he said and they both nodded before disappearing into a Mist Shunshin which caused her to be assailed with Yagura and Naruto.

After his teammates left Naruto looked at his Kage. "Did you want to tell me something Mizukage-sama?" asked the blond a little intrigued by why his mother wanted to talk to him only and not with all his equipment. "Does it have something to do with our next mission?" he asked and Mei shook his head while putting a smile on his face. "So if it's not for something related to the mission, then why did you ask me to stay?"

"Is it that a mother can not spend a little quality time with her older son?" She said as she got up from her seat "Or is that a problem for you Naruto-kun?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto began to sweat as he watched the dangerous look his mother was giving him, no matter how strong he was Mei Terumi always scared him, especially when she put his terrifying look on. "No, not that Mizuka- as I told you to call me when we are not working Naruto-kun" his mother asked as he interrupted him, the blond's personality took a 180-degree turn of his stoic character with nerves of steel that of a frightened child who had been found by his mother after committing a mischief. "I'm sorry Kaa-chan."

"Good boy" Mei said as he gave the blonde a happy smile, Yagura witnessed how Naruto Uzumaki, the youngest shinobi to become not only the Godaime Lord Sith, but also a Darth, was cowed as a child of five years, the sight of all that caused a small smile of happiness. "Come on Naruto-kun let's go home, I have not seen the twins all day and I'm sure they want to see their big brother after a few days without seeing you" he said while creating two Mizu Bushin to finish the little paperwork he had left. "You too, honey," she said looking at her husband, Yagura just nodded and started to walk behind his wife while the clones finished the paperwork. The three members of the same family went to their residence where the other two members of the small family of five waited for them.

* * *

**Ready, with this the chapter two is finished, I am sure that those who read the old chapter two realized that there are several changes, that is because I change many things to improve the story, I will also change things. the other chapters that come**


	3. Chapter 3 The Water Demon

**Summary**

**A five year old boy. Persecuted and almost killed by a mob of villagers and angry ninjas who left him for dead, found by a rebel leader who takes him with her, eight years later the boy appears again but now as the leader of one of the world's deadliest organizations Ninja, an organization called The Order of the Sith Knights, now that child has only one goal, to protect his house and destroy anyone who tries to destroy his home and family.**

* * *

**The Order of the Sith Knights Chapter 3 The Water Demon**

"Look, look it's Mei-sama and Naruto-sama."

"Hey, you knew that Uzumaki-sama is on the list as a candidate to be one of the possible Mizukege in the future."

"If I also heard that one of his possible opponents would be Toshiro-sama."

"Naruto-sama is so beautiful, I would like him to be the father of my children."

"Himiko as you say that if you are a married woman, what would your husband say if he hears you saying those things."

"How lucky is Yagura-sama for being married to Mei-sama."

"What a beautiful family, but where will the twins be?"

"The twins are so adorable, I wish they were my children."

While Kirigakure's strongest family walked home both Mei, Naruto and Yagura heard those and more comments of adoration and thanks given to them and the other members of their family, and that is after the end of the purge war of bloodlines many were skeptical of the change that Yagura had, many even thought that everything was just a trick on the part of the Yondaime Mizukage to end all of them when they all let their guard down or when they least expected it. But after Mei assured them that Yagura was being controlled by enemy ninjas so that he would do everything he did many relaxed a little, but doubts, fear and uncertainty still abounded in them, there were even many who at the beginning they did not believe in the words of Mei or those of the old Kage and tried to kill Yagura for his bad experiences with the man and to avenge the deaths of his relatives by the hand of the Sambi vessel since he was the one who started all the killing that He clouded his town for several years, another reason why no one believed in Yagura was how he persecuted and killed many people personally and all with a smile on his face. But as the years went by everyone in Kirigakure realized that everything Mei Terumi had said was true and that Yagura had really changed for good, and despite all the assassination attempts against Yondaime Mizukage he never retaliated against who attacked him, they also did not imprison any of the attackers since both he and Mei did not want more suffering for the people of their people.

But after years of sweat, pain and suffering Yagura won the forgiveness and respect of all his people again, shortly after the war ended the same front and all the people of Kirigakure did not resign his title of Mizukage , since in his own words he was no longer worthy of such a portal, he was not worthy of leading his people not after he killed the people of that town, and regardless of whether he was being controlled or not He did not want to remain in Mizukage after having stained his hands with the blood of the people in his village. So after Yagura's resignation he himself and publicly named Mei as his successor and the New Godaime Mizukage, the news was so well received by the people of Kiri that they immediately heard it began to win the name of their new leader while they showed smiles full of joy and joy on the faces of shinobis and civilians alike. Almost everyone within the town and the water country had heard about the great and brave feats that both Mei and his army accomplished against the army of Yagura during wartime, they also heard about the exploits of the young Naruto who risked his life to save many people on more than one occasion, the blond always threw himself through the battlefield to save them all equally regardless of whether they were ninjas or civilians who supported Yagura or not, he always made sure that everyone left healthy and saved since after all they belonged to the same people as him, although there were shonobis who were more of her redemption and those blond did not hesitate to kill them.

But what changed the sad atmosphere that the war left was when the engagement between Yagura and Mei was announced, the wedding between them was so great that the celebration party lasted three days in a row, the twins were born, the children of two of the strongest ninjas that were in the whole town of Kirigakure, the birth of the twins was celebrated day and night for two weeks, a celebration that even today is not forgotten.

I greeted the people of her village with a happy smile on her face as she walked home, giving her son a look. She smiled when she saw his happy face as he was greeted by all the people on his way. "It's been eight years Naruto-kun" said the brown-haired woman calling her eldest son's attention to her, Naruto looked at his mother and nodded, the blond looked forward on his way as he began to remember the day that his life changed for the better, the day he met the woman who became his mother and his savior, the woman who gave him everything he loved most in the world.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Mei Terumi was angry, not angry. She was completely furious, since more than half an hour ago she had left the Hokage tower after she finished talking to the Sandaime Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi, she had personally come to Konoha for help or an alliance with that village In exchange for her Shinobis to help her dethrone the tyrannical leader Yagura, she would reward him with a large sum of money, all the resources they might need from Kirigakure and even a political alliance between them, she thought Sarutobi Hiruzen who was known as the god Shinobi, the man who preached peace and unity among all the villages would give him his help but no, the old bastard denied him not only help but also forbade him to enter Konoha unless he is for the chunin exams, after that she left as quickly as she could from that town, and thanks to that it is that now she was walking through this dark forest to Go back to your village Kirigakure to give the bad news to your allies and partners. While walking through the forest she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and being a curious person she decided to investigate what it was, when she arrived at the place her eyes opened in a state of Shock for what she found, is thrown, bathed In what looked like her own blood was a child no older than five years old, the little one was barely conscious and more alive if all the blood on the floor was from the, quickly she picked up the child in her arms without implying that her clothes They will get dirty with blood. "Hey are you all right kid, what's your name? Where are you from?" she asked, but the boy did not answer because he had already lost consciousness apparently due to the great loss of blood. Now thanks to that Mei did not know what to do right now with a child in her arms since she could not return to Konoha since if she did Sarutobi would order her shinobis to attack her, but she also could not leave him there is lying on the ground so that he would die, if he were an adult, he would not mind but she does not believe that she can live with herself knowing that she let a small child die without at least having tried something. Looking at the blond-haired boy, she knew that the only way this child could survive would be if she decided to take him with her and take care of him until he got better enough so that he could return home alone, so with that in mind. she took him well in her arms so that he didn't fall, rising from the ground she started jumping over the trees to find a safe place where she could take care of him until he was better.

Two days, two long days had passed since Mei met the strange blond boy and he had not yet woken up, she was beginning to worry because after she broke a piece of her dress so she could clean the blood and heal the wounds of the child in her head and in various parts of her body she sold with the medical tapes she always carried with her, she also took care that he did not have a fever and that he was well sheltered, but even with all the care that she had had with the east had not yet woken up which was very strange since with only a day and a half of rest it should be more than enough for a child her age to be completely well and awake, but in spite of everything the blond boy had not yet woken up, looking at the adorable little face the boy had along with those mustache marks on his face made Mei's heart soften a little. She had no idea what kind of animal or animals could hurt a small child like this, but now that she was taking care of her she would make sure that nothing bad happened to her no matter what, her eyes lit up a little when she saw that the boy was beginning to wake up, she watched as his eyes slowly opened as they tried to get used to the light. When the blond's eyes widened, Mei could see the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen, she had never seen blue eyes like the little blond had, in Mei's opinion the boy's eyes were most beautiful eyes she had seen in her life.

"Mmm… where am I?" asked the little boy looking around, seeing a woman in front of him panicked and tried to hide from her. "Don't hurt me please! I didn't do anything wrong, I swear! So please don't hurt me I beg you!" he exclaimed as he crawled across the ground as far as possible from the woman in front of him so that she could not hurt him as usual the people of the village did.

Mei was surprised to the core by the boy's exclamation since apparently he thought she would hurt him as they apparently had done on more than one occasion, leaving her initial shock she tried to reassure the little blond. "Quiet little one, nobody will hurt you, nobody will hurt you, I promise you," he said as he raised his hands in peace for the child to see.

The boy saw the woman's hands but still he did not trust her, many adults always told them that they wanted to help him and what they really did was to scam him with everything in their power, some of them even carried him to remote places where they could beat him without anyone listening to his screams, not that someone would help him anyway since a lot of people only became indifferent every time they saw someone was hitting him, that's why he decided never to trust again in adults. "You are lying, all adults lie, you always tell me that they were nothing to me and then they beat me and hurt me while laughing at me" said the blond who had hidden behind a tree to protect himself from the strange woman, he would have run away if he wasn't feeling a strong pain in his legs, besides he doubted he could run faster than she did.

"I promise you for my life that I won't hurt you" Mei spoke trying to calm the blond who was not believing him, watching she saw that he looked down directly at his bag of weapons. "This is what scares you," he said as he removed his Shuriken carrier from his leg and threw it to the side of the small lake where they were, the small lake was on the border of Hi no Kuni and Mizu No kuni nearby from a small fishing town called Nami. With a splash sound both she and the blond watched as the Shuriken and Kunais sank into the lake. "Time, I won't hurt you little, I just want to help you, so why don't you tell me your name, my name is Mei Terumi and yours is what?" she asked trying to calm the blond boy who kept looking at her with distrust and fear.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said and Mei's eyes widened in surprise, she never thought that the boy belonged to the great and powerful Uzumaki Clan, especially with that blond hair, besides she always thought that all Uzumakis had died out after her town was destroyed during the last great ninja war, she was about to ask him something but she was interrupted by the thunderous sound that came out of Naruto's stomach which apparently was asking for some food, the blond blushed a little and turned his face so that the woman did not see him, he could not remember clearly when it was the last time he ate, and less when he ate something decent and was not rotten or on the ground.

Mei had to restrain herself from going and hugging the boy tightly for how adorable he looked flushed, but before she could do that she knew that she first had to gain his trust, which would be a bit difficult since the He didn't seem to want to trust someone. "If you want you can eat these fish," she said as she pointed to a couple of fish that were close to her, she smiled a little more when she heard the stomach of the blond again who blushed more than before doing so he became more adorable than he already was.

The blond was surprised to see two roasted fish by the fire and that she was giving it so kindly, that a person did that with him was more than enough reason for him not to accept them, but the hunger he had was too great as if to reject them, walking slowly he began to approach the fish but always with a watchful eye on the woman and her hands, when he was close enough he took one of the fish before running again and hiding behind the tree where he I was.

_ "What is he doing" _ Mei thought as she watched how Naruto instead of biting the fish like anyone with normal Aryan hunger he began sniffing it like a dog he was.

After a few seconds of sniffing the fish the blond boy looked at the beautiful woman in front of him with his blue eyes full of curiosity and caution. "Do they have poison?" the blond asked as he looked at the beautiful woman with reddish brown hair.

Mei's eyes were alarmed by what the blond said, it is true that she was a Kunoichi and a lethal murderer unemployed she would never kill an innocent child, and less one as adorable as he. "What! No, not as you say that I would never do it, but wait! Have you been poisoned before?" she asked alarmed and worried about how someone could hit and poison a small child, the blond nodded as he gave a small taste to the fish and to the boy's surprise he was not bitter cone when they tried to kill him by poisoning him. "How many times have you been poisoned?" she asked, the blond raised his hand showing two fingers, Mei was surprised that this boy overcame two assassination attempts, also to play for his injuries and his way of acting was not the first time he was beaten and cheated by someone. "But and your parents, they don't do anything to stop it?" she asked, but as soon as she asked she saw how Naruto's face became sad which caused her to feel a little bad.

A couple of tears started coming out of the blond's eyes as he looked down a little. "I do not have rot, I am just an orphan without family or friends," he said and Mei felt worse than before, no child should grow up without their parents and less be mistreated by anyone.

"Is that the case, there is no one to take care of you? What if it is not because you are not in the orphanage? And how did you end up in the forest covered with wounds and bleeding?"

"They kicked me out of the orphanage last year, they told me that a monster like me can't be with the other children so they don't get infected with my filthy presence, and I don't have someone to take care of me or worry about me either. , and I ended up in the forest because the villagers chased me to try to kill me again "I speak as tears come down his face, Mei's heart cringed a little for all the child's suffering, staring at her she saw that he was a little thin and malnourished which meant that he was not eating as he should, and by the hurried way in which he was eating the fish made it clear that he had not eaten in several days.

Mei really felt bad for Naruto, she knew that if she left and left him alone in the forest he could starve to death or be killed by some fierce animal, the same could happen if she took him back to the town he belonged to. , but on the other hand the blond was nothing from her, so she had no commitment to him or her safety. But leaving and leaving it to her fate was something she did not want to do, she could not live with herself knowing that a child as adorable and innocent as Naruto died just because she did nothing to help him, watching him she saw that he was eating her second fish and like the first he was devouring it quickly, seeing how happy Naruto was causing something inside her to fill with a familiar warmth, a heat she had not felt since her parents died, squeezing a little fists she made a decision which could affect her a little later but then she would take care of that, now she will do what her heart was telling her to do. "Tell me Naruto-kun," she said causing him to lift his fish's head and look her straight in the eye. "Since you have no parents or someone to care for you or care about you I was wondering if you would be willing to leave your village to go with me and together we go to Kirigakure? " she asked. Naruto's eyes widened with happiness and joy, the blond released what was left of his fish and ran and hugged Mei tightly.

The woman was completely surprised when Naruto ran to her and hugged her, she never expected that kind of reaction from the blond. "Does that mean you will now be my Oka-chan?" asked the blond with his blue and innocent eyes, now it was Mei's turn to open her eyes in shock, she was about to say no, but a look at those innocent and hopeful blue eyes made her doubt a little. But as she would take care of a child if she is barely twenty-five years old, there was also the problem of the war against Yagura where she is one of the rebel leaders, even though she had begun to please Naruto she did not want to expose such a young and innocent child to the cruel world of war since that was one of the main reasons why she was fighting against Yagura, to make Kiri a safe place for all the children who lived in the village, a place where children do not have that killing all her classmates just to pass a graduation exam, she wanted to make Kirigakure not a place that is not only known for its terrible history and bloody past but because it was a place where children could live quietly without fear that someone would hurt him for having a bloodline. But looking at Naruto's blue eyes, which were full of hope and despair, she couldn't say no, sighing, she fixed her green eyes directly on the boy who would now be her son from now on.

"Yes Naruto-kun from now on I will be your Oka-san" she replied and as soon as those words came out of her lips the blond cry of happiness as she hugged her a little stronger than before. "But for me to be your mother we have to get out of here and head for my house, what do you say you want to come with me?" I ask and the answer she got from the blonde caused her to smile a little more broadly. "Then we are going to make our wax a long journey and we have few days to arrive so for that you will have to hold on tight to my neck so that you do not fall as I will run very quickly over the trees," he said as he ducked , and as she said the blonde hugged her neck hard not to fall, after making sure that her new son was very safe Mei left at full speed jumping tree after tree bound for Kirigakure.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

The trip back to Kirigakure took Mei a full week, it would have been a shorter trip but since she was traveling with Naruto she had to make constant stops so he could rest since he was not used to traveling from that way and less at the speed in which she was moving, and speaking of blonde Uzumaki, during the week that Mei was with him she discovered that Naruto was a very intelligent boy for a child his age since according to him, he alone and without anyone's help, he learned to read and write using everything he found in trash cans or magazines that he was lying on the streets, also during that week she taught him how to unlock his chakra and as soon as he unlocked it he realized that his son had the chakra reserves at the same level as a high level Genin and that he was barely five years old which was very impressive, throughout his life as a Kunoichi the I had never seen anything like that, even by Uzumaki standards Naruto's chakra reserves were too large which did not fit with a child just five years old.

Discovering Naruto's large chakra reserves led Mei to teach her to have some control over these, but after only two days teaching her about chakra control and he could climb and lower the trees with her feet like if nothing, something that only the best and most talented Shinobis have been able to do, looking at his son while he was sleeping Mei could not prevent a small smile from appearing on his lips, with only a week of traveling with Uzumaki she became fond of much with the little blond to the point that she would kill anyone who tried to get him away from her, no matter if that person was the same Mizukage, the Hokage or even one of the rebels she would kill him if they tried to get her away from Naruto. Rising quickly Mei stood guard when he felt several presences rapidly approaching his position. Looking at the blonde she decided to pick him up and put him in a safe place, she did not know who the people were approaching, but she would not risk Naruto getting hurt if she had to end up fighting the people coming towards her direction. "Naruto-kun wake up, it's time for you to get up," he said as he gently shook him, when the blond opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by a group of unknown men, fearing the worst the blond got up and hid behind the legs of his mother.

Mei relaxed a little when she recognized all the people who came to her position, for a second she had thought they were Konoha shinobis who had come for her. "I'm glad you're back safe and sound Mei-sama" said one of the men, Naruto could see that the man was big and that he was wearing a patch on his right eye, he also noticed that the man had two labels one in each side of his ears with strange letters written on them. "How was your meeting with the Hokage-sama?" I ask looking at the leader of the rebels.

"Thank you Ao for your concern, but the meeting with the Hokage went wrong, the cenego to lend us his help and not only that but also forbade us to enter his village," he said as he frowned at the memory of what he said Sarutobi, Ao also frowned a little at that, without Konoha's help they were completely alone in this fight against Yagura and his shinobis, feeling someone's gaze on him and a chakra he had never felt before reaching this instead he began to search only to discover that the chakra belonged to a small blond boy who was hiding behind Mei.

"Excuse Mei-sama but who is that child hiding behind you?" he asked just to see how his leader smiled at him with a smile he had never seen in her.

"Ah ... This one here is my little Naruto-kun and he is my new son who he adopts on the way home" he said as he pulled Uzumaki from behind her so that everyone could see him well. "Come on Naruto-kun don't be so shy and introduce yourself, they are all friends of your oKa-chan," he said as the shy blond nodded.

Taking a little courage and courage Naruto stood in front of the men his mother said were her friends. "Ho, hello, my name is Naruto Uzimaki and it is a pleasure to meet you," he said as he leaned forward to greet everyone present, but when he looked up he saw Ao's only eye looking at him intently as if he were his next prey . Seeing this Naruto got scared and hid behind his mother again, Mei watched as her son hid behind her and began to shake scared, looking at the responsible she gave a sweet and cute smile to Kirigakure shinobi, such a smile sweet that would kill a diabetic just by being in resemblance to it.

"Ao," she began, causing the man to look up at her. "Stop looking at my son that way or I kill you," the aforementioned saying went into a panic and looked away quickly, fearing that the woman in front of him melted him, he had seen a few times what she could do every time she was angry, even he could remember how a ninja loyal to Yagura was melted after saying that Mei was an old witch who would never marry or have children. The blond Uzumaki was completely surprised to see how his mother dominated the man with just a smile and a couple of words. Many of those who accompany Ao laughed at the bad luck of the man who always ended up being threatened with death by his leader.

After the threat of death of the day between Mei and Ao the former member of the ANBU hunters spoke. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-san," he said as he looked at the blond who stuck his head behind his mother and nodded, after that the look of the hunting ninja became completely serious as he looked at the woman who was his leader. "Then that we are now Mei-sama, since we do not have the help of Konoha we will have to try to gather as many rebels as we can and as soon as possible since according to reports the members of the Kaguya Clan defected two days ago from Kiri, which is very good for us since although they could be good allies for us if we managed to get them to join us, we also received a report from Chojuro-san which said that Yagura plans an attack on the members of the Rinha Clan within a week "Ao informed his leader who put a thoughtful attitude for a few seconds.

If his memory did not fail him, Chojuro is a young boy of about nine to ten years old, who was recently named one of the fog swordsmen for his great handling of the sword and his other ninja skills, especially with water jutsus, after being named to the boy, he was granted the Himekarai by Yagura to serve him in his fight against the ninjas with Kekkei Genkai. Thanks to that, Chojuro is currently the only member of the seven swordsmen left in Kirigakure since everyone else became traitors or escaped as cowards so as not to face or against Yagura. But, what Yagura or none of her loyal ninjas knew was that Chojuro was working for the rebels since before he was named a swordsman, although Mei had never seen him in person she had learned that he was always helping them in all that He could in order to end the war and the massacres that Yagura had created in his town, and thanks to Chojuro and his information they were able to win a pair of skirmishes and some supplies that would be sent to Yagura by their allies, the only member of the seven had also circulated a lot of false information for Yagura and her ninjas and that they lost track of the hiding places that the rebels used inside the village.

Seeing that everyone was waiting for his orders Mei spoke. "The members of Clan Rinha may be strong but against Yagura and his Shiobis they have no chance of winning, so I want your Ao and a team to go to the hideout of the Rinha Clan and warn them about the attack and if possible help them to defend or escape, tell them that Mei Terumi sent you, I am sure that with that they will listen to you since I was once a very good friend of the daughter of the leader of the Clan, also tell them that if we join forces we can defeat Yagura and his people "she spoke while Ao nodded and left with a group of Shinobis leaving Mei and the rest alone. "Damn you Zabuza, if only you had not anticipated the plan none of this would have happened" she said a little frustrated and angry about what the eyebrowless ninja had done, looking at her son she saw that he was looking at her with A curious look on his face, bending down she picked it up in his arms and looked at the small group that remained. "Well, it is time to return to the base, from now on we have to prepare ourselves since from now on we will have the battle will be uphill especially that we could not get the help of Konoha, I know that this is very hard for all of you who had than abandoning their families and loved ones to fight in this war, but this is something we have to do if we want to free our village from the tyranny of Yagura and his men. So get ready because it's time for us to start to attack Yagura and his people, "she said, the rebel group members nodded looking at their leader with a look of emotion on their faces. Mei saw the fire in the eyes of the men and women in front of her and could not prevent a smile from appearing on her face. "It's time for us to recover our village from the tyrant's hands," she said before turning around and starting to run with the small group behind her.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER [Naruto = 6, Mei = 26]**

**"NARUTO UZUMAKI RETURNS HERE IN THIS INSTANT!"** Mei shouted furiously while chasing after her six-year-old son who was running quickly to try to escape from her, sending Chakra at her feet she jumped a little and caught the fugitive blond. "Now if young man I want you to explain to me why the fuck you painted all that on the wall," he said as he gave a hard look to his son which made him tremble, he always got scared when his mother gave him that kind of look or when she scolded him for something he did.

Overcoming his fear a little, the blond began to laugh nervously as he looked at his mother who had caught him while he tried to escape her. "But it wasn't me Kaa-chan, look," he said as he showed his hands to his mother so she could see that they were completely clean and without paint stains, in fact, the blond's hands were so clean that they almost seemed to glow. Clean and dry they were. "I was not the one who ruined that beautiful wall," he said as he put a look of innocence on his mustache face.

Mei smiled as she looked at her six-year-old son, apparently he thought he was smarter than her. "So that's how you want to play like that, young man" a drop of sweat down Naruto's face when he saw the smile his mother was giving him. "Then it was you who wrote that on the wall?" she asked as she pointed to a wall where the following words were written in large letters and in orange letters. 'Anyone who might be interested in this was the old house of Naruto Uzumaki and Mei Terumi the future Godiame and Rokudaime Mizukages of Kirigakure No Sato.'

Naruto smiled more nervous than before when he saw the wall. "Hehehehe, that sure was the work of one of the other rebels trying to blame me for being the most beautiful and handsome of the whole camp," he said while scratching his neck nervously.

Mei stared at Naruto for a few seconds, after that she took the blond's right arm showing that on that arm there was a small storage seal, applying a bit of Chakra on the blond's seal she could see how a boat came out of Orange paint and a brush which was stained with paint. After that she looked at her son with a neutral look on his face. "So if it wasn't your young man, you could explain to me how this came to your arm," she asked as I showed her the painting. The Uzumaki began to sweat more deeply by being discovered with his hands in the mace by one of the most fearsome women he had known in his short life. Looking at his son Mei inwardly he had to admit that the blond was slowly becoming an expert in the sealing Jutsus, since she put the first sealed book on his hands the blond fell in love with him and since then the Blond always lives learning about stamps and all its uses since according to him he felt like a fish in the water when he read and learned about stamps. "So Naruto-kun, to whom does this belong?" She asked with a firm look, she may be proud of her son's abilities but not for that reason she would let him take on his own. She would teach him that his actions have consequences no matter how big or small they are.

"Hehehe, I think you caught me Kaa-chan" he said giving up, total as much as he wanted he could never fool his mother who was a heavily trained kunoichi and able to discover a lie easily. "But at least you must to admit that that was a very well thought out plan "said the blond while looking at his mother who only sighed, since he became her son she has been taking care of him and training in everything she could, of course as long as she didn't is something dangerous, thanks to her he learned how to walk on the water, how to mold his Chakra quickly, how to correctly make the hand signs, she also got all the sealing books that appeared which were few since they did not count with a large library like the one in Kirigakure, and according to his mother he was at the same level as a Chunin when it came to his skills on Fuinjutsu since he could create and undo Locking out any Fuinjutsu of rank B or less, while his other abilities were at the same level as a newly promoted chunin.

"Yes, it was very ingenious of you but that does not take away the fact that you have just damaged a beautiful wall, besides you have to understand Naruto-kun that we are trying to keep ourselves hidden from the possible Shinobis of Yagu-**BOOON**" Mei could not finish what he was about to say thanks to a Kunai with an explosive note landed and exploded in the middle of both, Naruto's body flew out and crashed into a tree which caused the blond to be immediately unconscious. Mei who had left flying a few meters he got up quickly and ran to his son. "Naruto, Naruto wake up please wake up" he said as he shook him again and again so that he would wake up, seeing that his son did not respond Mei placed his hand on the neck to check if he still had a pulse or if he was dead, after checking that he was alive and that he was only unconscious from the blow she picked it up and put it in a safe place. to put her son safe she looked at her attackers, who were three ninjas on Yagura's side, all of whom had sick and lustful smiles on their faces as they looked her up and down.

"But look that we have here guys, if it is not the rebel leader dog that rebelled against Yagura-sama" said the one who was in the middle of everyone and the one who seemed to be the apparent leader of the group of the three future dead .

"Yes, but I think we should have a little fun with her before taking her with Yagura-sama" said the one on the right side of the one he had spoken said. Mei turned a little and checked again that her son was in a safe place where he will not be able to take any type of insurance, she also verified that there was no one closer to them who could attack you by surprise again, after that she decided make these bastards pay for what they did. But before she could do something she was hit in the face and sent to roll on the ground, slowly rising she looked at the three men in front of her, her long brown hair completely covered her face making it impossible for the three men to see the look she had on her face. The man who had spoken earlier smiled a little while licking his lips. "But what we have here, it seems that she wants to be hard on us," he said, making his partners laugh at the woman in front of them. "But that doesn't matter, I enjoy making bitches like you my slaves, to I like to dominate them and show them who is in charge, who is the man, I like to break them and make them scream "he said, licking his lips again in advance for everything they would do with the woman.

Mei paid no attention to any of the man's words, the only thing that went through his head was the moment when the kunai exploded and almost killed his son. "Which of you three was that launched the Kunai?" she asked in a cold voice without emotions, her eyes behind her hair were also cold as her mind kept repeating again and again the moment when her son flew out and crashed into the tree.

"I went," said the ninja proudly in the middle.

Mei raised her head and the three men were a little scared when the three saw the eyes of the brown-haired woman, the three saw that Mei's green eyes were colder than ice, they were also full of hate and set revenge, with a quick sequence of hand stamps the green-eyed woman shouted the name of her Jutsu. "**Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu: Ryumon**" from Mei's mouth came a large torrent of water which struck the three men causing them to roll a couple of meters down the ground, when the three men stopped they were about to get up to counterattack but they stopped when a shadow began to grow above them, looking up at the sky their eyes widened in shock when they saw a large ball made completely lava descending towards them and at great speed. The three men did not have time to ration as the lava ball descended faster than they expected.

When the lava ball crashed to the ground, it all shuddered and created a large cloud of smoke and dust which expanded all over the place, but even so Mei did not look away, she stared at the place where the ball of lava had fallen, a frown appeared on her face when she saw that only two of the three men were melted alive, while the last one who had thrown the kunai against her and her son had left almost unharmed and with only a few small burns on his right arm, looking at the man she saw that he was in shock at the way his companions had died, running towards the man she took him by the hair before crashing his knee on his face making the blood and a pair of teeth flew out, after that she crashed her face from the ground before lifting her leg and dropping it on the right arm of Yagura loyal. "AHAHAHAHAH" the man shouted loudly when the bone in his arm protruded above his flesh, placing his leg on the shoulder of the man Mei began to stretch the arm of the man slowly who began screaming in pain again.

Ignoring the screams of the man Mei detached the arm from its place before taking it with both arms and embedding it in the man's right leg, after that she jumped back while moving her hands quickly. "**Futton: Komu no Jutsu**" she whispered softly. The man who miraculously was still aware saw a fog coming out of the woman's lips and literally began to melt everything in his path, seeing this he began to crawl as far away as possible from the corrosive fog in hopes of escaping of her and inform her leader about the woman and her hiding place, but before he could continue advancing the tube he would scream in pain again when a kunai was embedded in his only hand while two were embedded in his legs making it impossible Let him keep moving. The ninja loyal to Yagura could do nothing but scream in pain when the corrosive fog began to melt his body slowly, after a few minutes of screaming and agony the man died with a look of horror on his melted face, but even after that the man had died the corrosive fog continued to melt the dead man's body slowly until the only thing left of the old ninja of Kirigakure was an aqueous paste and a couple of bones that lay on the ground, seeing that the fog began to expand and that this could reach her son Mei decided to cancel her Jutsu before Naruto was a victim of the fog too, after that she walked to her son, picking him up in her arms she left and left that area, she would have to change of residence and location since it was compromised.

* * *

**TWO YEAR LATER [Naruto = 8, Mei = 28]**

Two long years passed since Mei and Naruto were attacked by Yagura's ninjas, two years since she told blonde Uzumaki why they were both attacked. After hearing the reason for the attack, the blond asked his mother to train him harder so that he could fight alongside her in the war, of course when Mei heard about it she flatly refused telling him that war is not a place where she wanted to see it since that is not the place where a child should be. But Naruto did not accept that answer and told him that he wanted to train and become stronger just to protect her since he would not like to see her hurt or hurt by her trying to protect him from his enemies, he also told him that he wanted to fight to help her to stop this war so that no child would suffer like he suffered when he was in Konoha.

After hearing that, Mei's heart softened and she decided to train her son in Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu so that at least he could defend himself if the situation warranted him, she looked for the best user in ninjutsu and kenjutsu that she could have inside her army to train Uzumaki, so now the blond was learning from one of the best swordsmen she could have on her side, the man was so skilled with the sword that he would have been one of the seven swordsmen of the mist if he would not have joined the rebel side when the civil war began, also at the tender age of eight the blond already knew what were his Natural affinities which turned out to be Wind, water and with a weak alignment by lightning, and thanks to that and his arduous two-year training now Naruto had the ability of a low-level Chunin ninja, Naruto's sword handling was low-level Jounin just like in his Fuinju tsu, his Taijutsu was at a high Chunin level, his Genjutsu was almost non-existent for some reason that no one could understand, it didn't matter if the Gentjutsu was a high or low level Naruto couldn't do it no matter how hard he tried. So when Mei discovered that she had her men teach the blonde how to dispel them, which could be very useful in case one day he had to fight against a user of Genjutsu.

But even with all the training and skill Naruto had, his mother never sent him on a mission because according to her he was not yet ready to see the cruel world of war, and that he was not yet ready for the battlefield which I bother him a little.

But after two hard years of training and many discussions with his mother, the blond could convince her to send him on a small reconnaissance mission, which she accepted as long as it is not too far from the base and only if he was being accompanied by two Shinobis to protect him in case you have to fight against some enemy. When the blond listened to his mother's conditions he got a little upset about the little faith his mother had in him, even after she witnessed all the power and fighting ability he had, and it wasn't because he sounded arrogant or anything but he could certainly say that without a doubt he was much stronger than many of the Shinobis who were under his mother's command and all that with only eight years. But unfortunately for him, his mother still cared for him and considered him a small child, so he reluctantly accepted his mission with everything and escort. After his mother selected the shinobis who would be his escort, the blond decided to leave quickly before his mother repented and wouldn't let him go.

* * *

After two long hours of travel Naruto and his escort reached a clearing which was a few kilometers from the main entrance of Kirigakure, feeling a strange presence near them the blond narrowed his eyes for a few seconds before he gave him He ordered his escort to jump from the tree where they were. Landing a couple of trees away the blonde saw how the tree where they were was completely destroyed by what looked like a great water dragon which disappeared after destroying the tree where they were, taking out a Kunai with an explosive label the blonde Uzumaki he threw it towards a bush that was on his right, as soon as the Kunai exploded the blond saw a figure come out from the bush who had moved just in time to avoid being within the range of the explosion.

When the figure landed on the ground, the blond could see that he was covered with a black hood which covered his entire figure making it impossible to recognize him, but the only thing he was very clear about was that the person was of the same stature , seeing that the hooded person was about to do something Naruto began to move his hands quickly while looking at the guards who accompanied him. "Do not interfere, I will take care of this alone" he said and his two guardians nodded as they jumped back to let the blond take care of everything, but despite that they would stay well to interfere in the fight that the son of their leader with the stranger, after all they preferred to get hurt while fighting with the hooded person than to arrive with a dead Naruto where Mei who could possibly melt them alive or could do something much worse.

Finished his hand signals the blond concentrated his chakra before speaking. "**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto said and a clone identical to the fact of water appeared at his side, both blond took out their swords and ran to attack the stranger, Naruto's clone jumped and with a descending bar he tried to cut his enemy in half, with an almost impossible agility the figure turned back to avoid being split in two but his clothes were not so lucky since the hood that covered his face was destroyed, causing his face to be visible to Naruto and his escort, everyone was surprised when they saw that his attacker was only a child apparently the same age as Naruto, the blond quickly overcame his surprise and moved aside to dodge a pair of Kunais thrown to his face by his attacker, taking another leap now the blond tube that dodge a dozen Shurikens that the boy threw at him, but like the Kunais the blond dodged all the shurikens easily, jumping back the Uzumaki landed He hoisted over a tree branch before moving his hands quickly. "**Futon: Fujin no Jutsu**" the blond shouted, and a gust of wind shot out of his mouth and directly towards his enemy. The unknown boy was hit in the chest and sent against a tree where he hit his head and became unconscious, but when the Uzunaki was about to approach him to capture him he saw how he became a trophy indicating that he had used the Kawarimi not Jutsu to escape the powerful Jutsu. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt that the boy appeared behind him with a kunai in hand and ready to kill him, but before that happens Naruto's clone moved the blond aside and took the boy by the arm tightly to prevent it from escaping. "**Suiro no Jutsu**" said the clone and a sphere of water formed around the bluish white-haired stranger. Seeing this Naruto stared at the boy straight in the eyes. "Now that you can't escape, tell me who you are and why you attacked us without provocation?" Naruto asked who got a little confused when the boy in front of him smiled, not caring about being inside the water prison.

Suddenly and before the eyes of everyone present the boy's body dissolved inside the water prison, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and shock when he saw this, he was one hundred percent sure that the boy inside the Water pressure was not a clone since one of the things that her mother taught her was everything she knew or could find on scrolls that talked about the Uzumaki clan, unfortunately the information she could find was not much but it was information very valuable, during a sack at one of the bases of Yagura she managed to find a scroll that showed a few techniques and jutsus that were developed and dominated by the Uzumaki clan, one of those Jutsus he found was the Kagura Shingan which was a unique ability of the Uzumaki clan that allowed members of the Clan to find and locate a large number of people regardless of the direction in which they are always and where and these are within its range, the most surprising thing about jutsu was that he had a range of up to ten kilometers, which meant that if the person was within the range of ten kilometers this could easily be found by the user, and without No matter how much the person tried to hide his chakra or how weak it is if he was within the range he would be found.

But unlike a normal Uzumaki with complete control over the jutsu he only had a limit range of one kilometer which was not much but enough to find a person, and thanks to that he was one hundred percent sure that the Chakra that was inside the water prison was of the boy who attacked them and not that of a clone, Naruto's eyes opened again for a few seconds before they narrowed when Suiro no Jutsu completely adsorbed his clone of water making this now part of the water prison, everyone saw how inside the Suiro no jutsu the smiling face of the bluish white-haired boy appeared, for a few seconds the gears inside Naruto's head were moving quickly while trying to Understand everything that was happening. A few seconds later something clicked inside his head, looking at the boy he saw that there was only one explanation for what he was doing. "You are a member of the Hozuki Clan, right?" I ask him, although for everyone present it sounded more like an affirmation, since he started training with his mother the blond tried to learn as much as he could about all the different clans that there was in Kirigakure, since he never knew when it would be his turn to join forces with one of the users of Kekei Genkai of Kiri to fight against Yagura and his men.

The boy inside the water prison turned his gaze to Naruto, he knew that while he was inside the water prison he would be safe from the blond and his companions, but as long as he was inside the water sphere he could not do nothing to attack, so both were in a stalemate. "What if I am" he replied. "Will you hand me over with Yagura and his loyalists?" I ask, the blond kept his sword and raised his hands in surrender so that the boy sees that he didn't want to fight him

Shaking my head the only blonde Uzumaki spoke. "We are not with Yagura, we are against him and everything he is doing," said the blond trying to appease the Hozuki.

"So, if that's true then show me, show me you're not one of Yagura's lackeys," he said as he amazed everyone when his body formed in the water and began to speak and breathe easily into it.

Naruto and his two guardians watched as the boy behaved and moved normally, as if being inside all that water did not affect him at all, Naruto had to admit that the Hozuki's abilities were incredible and dangerous, now he understood because they were one of the strongest clans that ever existed in Kirigakure. "My mother is a member of the Terumi Clan which in itself makes her a target for Yagura, not to mention that she also owns the Kekkei Genkai of the Yoton element," explained the blond, after both looked at each other for a few minutes. Clan Hozuki dropped his water defense and smiled as he looked at the blond.

"Heh, you seem to tell the truth, and now what?" he asked looking at the blond who dropped his hands.

"Because you do not join us in the fight against Yagura and thus be able to end his tyranny and his reign of terror, I am sure that with your help we can defeat Yagura and if that happens you could get many things and be very famous "Naruto spoke trying to make the member of the Hozuki clan join them.

"Stop the war against Yagura," he said before putting a smile on his face. "Ha, I could care less what happens to Yagura and his war or the rebels, I'm not interested in fighting in this war or against she, the only thing that really matters to me in this world is to fulfill my goals, besides the war against Yagura is not something that affects me, "he replied while crossing his arms. "When your offer of fame is not interested, after all if I achieve my goals I will be a very famous man and recognized by everyone."

Inwardly Naruto cursed, he knew that he had to do something quick to make the boy join them, since with the skills he possessed they could accomplish many things in this war. Looking at the boy with bluish white hair an idea crossed his head. "Tell me Hozuki-san, what are your goals, maybe if you don't tell us we can help you achieve it, of course that is if you are willing to join us and help us" said the blond looking at the member of the Hozuki clan which formed a shark smile on his face?

"My goals are to gather and master all seven swords of the swordsmen of the fog and thus become the best swordsman the world has ever seen, as once was the member of the same Mangetsu Hozuki clan."

When Naruto knew about it he knew what he had to do for the boy to join them. "If you join us I will help you get each and every one of the swords of the seven swordsmen of course it is only after we manage to win this war against Yagura" a look of interest appeared on the face of the Hozuki making that Naruto smiled inwardly, also a look of curiosity appeared on the blond's face before the boy's goals, and getting and mastering the seven swords of the swordsmen was not a very easy job, only one person in history has been able to achieve something like that. "But first of all Huzuki-san you could explain to me how you could use the seven swords, only one person in the whole history of Kirigakure and everyone has been able to do that and that person was Mangetsu-san, so that I would like to know how you could do the same thing he did if we managed to win the war against Yagura? In addition, many have tried it but no other person in the history of Kiri has been able to omit the seven swords as Mangetsu-san did "the blond asked even that he already had a slight assumption of how he would ariate him, but he wanted the boy to confirm it first.

"If Manguetsu nii-san could I, too, I can, after all he and I are brothers and members of the same clan," he said and Naruto's two guards were surprised since they never knew that Matgetsu Hozuki had a younger brother, although if something so it would have been known then it was very possible that Yagura had sought and killed him, the blond only smiled when his theory was confirmed. Naruto had read a lot about Mangetsu Hozuki, the only ninja capable of controlling Kirigakure's seven swords, he was also the leader and the most powerful member of all, and the man who would have become Mizukage had it not been for his death during war.

Naruto looked at the boy, he knew that this boy would go very far like his older brother, with just a look at the Hozuki he saw that he had a lot of talent for a boy his age, just like him. "So you are Mangetsu-san's younger brother, I'm sure you can handle the seven swords, which is why I ask you Hozuki-san, you will accept my offer to join us, yes or no?" asked the blond looking at the member of the Hozuki clan, who nodded

"I will accept your offer, but first I want to know your name, not every day I find a person of my same age who can match me in skill and power" Suigetsu said looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, my name is Naruro Uzumaki," the blond replied as he offered his hand to the boy to shake.

"Naruto huh, I like it, mine is next, Hozuki suigetsu the best future swordsman in the world," he said as he shook Naruto's hand, both boys smiled as they shook hands agreeing to be allies to fight against Yagura and his tyranny.

"Suigetsu-san is a pleasure for me, and don't worry, if we win this war, I will keep my word and help you get all the swords of the seven, and I think this is the beginning of a pleasant friendship" said the blond, after everything was said and done along with his two guards went to the rebel base to show the new ally to his mother.


End file.
